It Was Supposed to Be a Dare (A Larry Stylinson Fanfiction)
by Imjustme15
Summary: It was supposed to be a dare. I wasn't supposed to fall in love. That's right I, Harry Edward Styles, am in love with Louis William Tomlinson. Only one problem; he's straight. It was supposed to be a joke. I wasn't supposed to develop feelings for him. Yes I, Louis William Tomlinson, am in love with Harry Edward Styles. One problem; he's straight.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi readers! For the purpose of this story Louis and Eleanor are not dating and she will not be included in my story. I apologize if you really like her, I really like her too, but for this story I don't want Louis to seem like a cheater. Thanks for understand. Bye jellybean's.**

Harry's POV

"I know!" Niall shouted suddenly, "Let's play truth or dare!"

We were sitting in the family room of Louis and I's flat. By we I mean Zayn, Liam, Niall, Louis, and I. We were having a guys night in and, up to this point, we had been playing video games and eating junk food. Niall's request caught me off guard. What are we twelve year old girls?

"Are you drunk mate?" Louis asked, stifling his laughter.

"Yeah," I agreed, "what are we? Twelve year old girls."

"I just thought it would be fun," Niall frowned.

The frown did it, "alright I'm in."

Niall immediately perked up and the other three boys agreed, albeit a little reluctantly. We formed a circle and the game began.

"Zayn truth or dare?" Niall asked.

"Truth," Zayn mumbled.

"Wimp," Niall laughed, "okay. Would you ever snog a guy for money?"

Zayn made a face, "no way! I'm not gay!"

We all began laughing.

"Alright Liam, truth or dare?" Zayn asked.

"Truth," Liam said.

"None of you are any fun!" Louis protested.

Zayn ignored him, "which one of your turtles is your favorite?"

"Archimedes," Liam smiled, "he just has such an awesome name."

"Alright Harry, truth or dare?" Liam asked, turning to face me.

"Like you really have to ask," I smirked, "dare!"

Almost immediately Zayn leaned towards Liam and whispered something in his ear. Liam's eyes went wide and he whispered back almost furiously. After a few minutes of a whispered argument Zayn smiled, triumphantly.

"Alright Harry, you have Zayn to thank for this one," Liam smiled, a little evilly, "I dare you and Louis to tell the interviewer tomorrow that you're dating and then you have to date for a full three months, making sure you're seen together in public. Plus you have to be seen kissing. Then when the three months are up you each have to find a girl and be seen with her in public, going out on dates and kissing. You then have to tell an interviewer that you were never dating and you don't even like each other."

"WHAT!?" Louis and I screamed at the same time.

"There is no way I'm doing that!" I shouted.

"You have to mate, it's a dare," Zayn smirked.

I gulped loudly and looked over at Louis, "well, Lou, what are we going to do?"

"I guess," Louis mumbled, "we are going to be boyfriends."

***Next Day At Interview***

"I can't believe you're making us do this," I muttered.

"Yeah, you know we're not gay!" Louis groaned.

All the boys did was laugh as we were ushered onto the stage.

"Hello boys," a pretty young, brunette smiled, "I'm Lucy and I'll be your interviewer today."

We all smiled and replied with a, "Hi Lucy!" We sat down on the couch and the interview began. It was a typical interview and I really don't feel like boring you with the details. Of course, eventually th dreaded question had to come up.

"So," Lucy smiled, "what about relationships?"

Liam smiled and said, "still with Danielle."

Zayn mumbled a, "still with Perrie."

Niall just shook his head and then looked out at the audience, "I'm still free ladies. Any takers?"

The audience screamed LOUD! We all laughed, but then the boys started looking at Louis and I.

"Well," I gulped, "I actually am in a relationship."

"As am I," Louis said, quietly.

"Oooh and who are the lucky ladies?" Lucy asked, leaning forward.

I laughed a little, "who said they were girls?"

A loud gasp came from the audience and I could tell Lucy was trying to compose herself also.

"I see," she finally managed, "and who are the lucky lads?"

I looked at Louis and he held out his hand. I took it and snuggled in closer to him, trying to ignore the fact that it felt so right! The audience seemed to realize what we were trying to portray and began screaming.

"LARRY STYLINSON FOREVER!"

"YOU GUYS ARE THE PERFECT COUPLE!"

"THIS IS SO BEAUTIFUL!"

I looked at Louis, who was beaming at the reaction, and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. I knew we would eventually start to get hate, but right now everything felt so perfect. _Wait you can't think that way Harry! You are straight! _**Yeah about as straight as a** **circle.** I frowned. You see, ever since I was 14 I've been questioning my sexuality. Ever since Carter. I shrug the memory back. Carter was one of my friends back at Holmes Chapel. One night we were playing truth or dare with a group of friends and we were dared to kiss. The kiss had been so amazing. It just felt right. Ever since then I've been trying to find a girl that would make me feel that way, but instead I found Louis. I bit my lip. If Louis ever knew that I was developing feelings for him.. I shuddered at the thought.

"You ready to go Haz?"

I looked up to see Louis standing with his hand out. I took it and he helped me up. We stayed like that, our hands entertwined, as we walked back to our car. We got to our car and I, reluctantly, dropped Louis' hand. Louis was driving so I put my chair back and stared at the roof of the car.

"I was a bit suprised of the fans reactions," Louis said suddenly, "what'd you think?"

"Well," I said, "I think that they've been expecting it since the X-Factor days. They already have us labled as Larry Stylinson. It's kin've cute."

"Yeah," Louis smiled, "to bad it's just a dare."

"Yeah," I mumbled, "it's to bad."

Boy did I mean it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Louis' POV

"What are you making for dinner Haz?" I asked, while lazing on the couch.

We had gotten back to our flat a few hours ago and I was enjoying being lazy, while Harry was preparing dinner.

"Spaghetti," Harry smiled.

_He has such a cute smile. Wait, what the heck! No. Bad Louis. You're straight._ I don't know when I started feeling this way towards Harry. It must have been back in the X-Factor days, but I had done my best to put the thoughts in the back of my mind because one thing was for sure, Harry was straight. _And so are you, you idiot. _I sighed, annoyed with my thoughts. Instead I focused my attention on Harry.

"Do you need any help?" I asked.

"Yes, actually, you can set the table," Harry said.

I pouted, "but I wanna cook!"

"Now, Louis," Harry said, with his hands on his hips, "dinner is almost ready and I don't want to have to order take out because you burnt the spaghetti."

"Fine," I muttered, sticking my tongue out at him.

I set the table carefully, not wanting to break any plates. I lit the three candles that were placed in the middle of the table and smiled. It looked so romantic and, now that Harry and I were "dating", maybe it would be.

"Dinner is ready darling," Harry said, putting two plates of spaghetti and garlic bread on the table.

"Why thank you honey," I smirked, "what would I ever do without you?"

"You'd starve to death," Harry said simply.

We both laughed and sat down to enjoy our wonderful dinner.

"So," Harry started, "about the dare."

_Oh no, I knew this was going to happen. he doesn't want to go out with me._ Wait! Snap out of it Lou, you don't want to go out with him either. I looked up and saw Harry staring at me expectantly.

"Yes?" I finally managed.

"Well, I was thinking," Harry mumbled, "that maybe we should, you know, act more like a couple when we're alone. I-I mean w-we don't have to if y-you don't want to."

I perked up at this, "Harry that sounds like a wonderful idea."

His eyes widened in suprise, "really? You mean that?"

"Of course I do," I said, "I wouldn't lie to you."

Harry positively beamed at that comment and I silently thanked God for letting me be the reason for that smile. The rest of the dinner was spent with the two of us sneaking glances at each other and giggling when we snuck them at the same time. Once dinner was done and the dishes were washed Harry and I settled into the couch to watch The Notebook. As the movie progressed I could feel Harry wrap his arm around me. I responded by snuggling closer into his side. It just felt so right. Here I was snuggled up against my amazing boyfriend. _But he's not your boyfriend you idiot and he doesn't want to be. This is all part of a dare and once it's done you're both going to go your seperate ways, love wise, and act like this never happened. _I frowned at that thought. But hey, enjoy it while you got it, right?

"What's wrong boobear?" Harry asked, concerned, "You are awfully tense."

"I was just thinking about the dare and the fact that we have to pretend it never happened."

"Yeah," Harry said, "good thing, huh?"

My throat restricted and all I managed was a weak nod of the head. Why was I so stupid? I keep forgetting that Harry doesn't feel that way about me. _And, you don't feel that way about him. Or do you? No, of course not. At least, I hope not._ I was jerked out of my thoughts by Harry's head cuddling into my shoulder. I tensed without realizing it, but Harry did,

"Did I do something wrong Lou?" He asked, a frown on his beautiful face.

"No!" I said, "You just startled me that's all. It felt nice."

I mentally slapped myself for saying that, but harry's eyes lit up. He cuddled back into my shoulder and I relaxed immediately. Gosh, it felt so nice! _Shut up Louis. You do not like him!_ I pushed the thoughts to the back of my mind and laid my head onto Harry's. Within a few minutes I was whisked away to the land of dreams.

***The Next Morning***

Still Louis' POV

I woke up in someone's arms. I turned to see Harry sleeping peacefully. I looked at his face with an awe struck expression. Damn! He was so georgous. I didn't even fight the thought, instead I just accepted that I might have a slight crush on Harry. I put a hand on his head and ran it through his hair. He started to stir underneath me.

"Hey Lou," he said quietly.

"Hey Haz," I smiled.

He shifted positions and I thought he was going to tell me to get off. Instead, he laid so his forehead was touching my forehead. He put a tentative hand in my hair and smiled. I couldn't believe this! Was he going to kiss me? Oh, I hope he does.

"Lou?"

"Yes, Haz?"

"I'm glad that you're the person I get to pretend date."

My eyes widened, as did my smile, "I'm glad that you're the person I get to fake date too."

He smiled and pressed a kiss to my nose. I giggled, much to my displeasure, and kissed his nose in return. Once I pulled away from his nose he closed his eyes and started leaning in. OMG! Is he going to kiss me!? I closed my eyes and leaned towards him, but my stomach decided to betray me by letting out a loud grumble. Both of our eyes opened and I quickly got off of him. For a moment he almost looked sad, but he quickly covered it up.

"Sounds like someone is hungry," he chuckled.

I laughed, "yes. Can we please make some food?"

"Sure Lou," he smiled, "do you think you can manage to not burn the toast?"

"Of course!" I said.

He smiled and walked into the kitchen. I followed him, but ended up walking into a wall. I couldn't keep my head clear of one thought; was he going to kiss me?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry's POV

_What was I thinking!? Louis is straight. Wait, so are you. Maybe. _I can't believe I almost kissed him. I don't know why I did it, he just looked so gorgeous._ Harry! You aren't supposed to think that way about your best mate!_ I groaned, beginning to smell smoke.

"You burnt the toast, didn't you Lou?" I chuckled.

"Um, no," he said.

I looked down at the pan where I was cooking the eggs, only to find four blackened eggs. Great, I was so distracted thinking about Louis that I burnt our breakfast.

"Are you okay? You've never burnt a meal before," Louis asked, "at least not since I've known you."

"Yeah," I replied, "just a little distracted. I'll be right back. You don't mind having cereal for breakfast, do you?"

"'Course I'm okay with it," Louis smiled, that brilliant smile of his.

I mentally slapped myself, before walking into my room and calling my mum.

***Phone Conversation***

"Hello? Harry?" My mum asked sleepily.

"Hey mum," I smiled.

"Well," she said, "it's about time. I can't believe I had to find out that my son has a boyfriend on an interview."

"About that, mum," I murmered, "I don't really have a boyfriend."

"But you and Louis announced you were dating," she said, confused.

"Yeah, well," I said, "it was a dare. We got dared to date awhile and then pretend like we never dated and be seen going out with girls."

"Oh," she said, "and how do you feel about that?"

"I don't know mum," I sighed, "I mean this isn't the first time I've questioned my sexuality, you know that, but it feels so much stronger this time. I'm really starting to like him, maybe love him, mum."

"You say that like it's a bad thing sweety," she questioned.

"Mum, it is a bad thing. Louis is straight, and I'm well I'm not sure," I said.

"And how do you know he is straight?" She asked.

"Because he just is mum," I explained.

"I'm not so sure," she said, "anyway I have to get to work. I love you Harry and trust me it will all work out."

"Thanks mum," I smiled, "I love you too."

***End of Phone Conversation***

I walked down the stairs and saw Louis curled up on the couch, a bowl of cereal and a piece of toast in his hands. I smiled at the image, but I couldn't get what my mum said out of my head. She thinks Louis isn't straight? How could she think that? I need to start looking for proof that he isn't.

"Hey love," Louis smiled, "what were you doing in your room?"

"I was just calling my mum," I replied, blushing.

He called me love! _That's just because you suggested acting like a couple. He doesn't really want you. And you don't want him. Or do you? _

_"_What did she say?" he asked.

"Um, n-not much," I stammered, "w-we just talked about t-the dare."

"Oh," Louis frowned, "what did she say about it?"

"Well at first she was really happy," I said, "she thought we were really dating, but when I told her it was a dare she seemed almost upset."

"I see," Louis said, looking thoughtful.

"It's kind of funny, actually," I said, "I mean, I knew the fans wanted us together, but knowing my own mum did too is a little weird."

"Yeah," Louis smirked, then frowned, "why would she think that? Are you, you know?"

My jaw dropped. He can't find out, if he did he would never let me kiss him or pretend to be his boyfriend.

"N-no," I stuttered, "I-I'm straight."

Louis' frown stayed on his face, "oh. Me too."

He didn't seem very happy about it. Maybe there is a chance he likes me! _Harry you idiot, there is no way he likes you. He's straight and you're just looking for an opportunity to make it seem like he isn't. _I frowned. When did life become so complicated?

"So," Louis said, dragging me back to reality, "I was thinking that, maybe, tonight you and I could go on our first date. I mean, if you don't want to we-"

"Louis," I smiled, interrupting him, "that sounds lovely, but I want to be the one to plan it."

"But-"

"No buts, I'm going to plan it, enough said," I smirked.

Louis pouted, looking a lot like a five year old, but dropped the matter. Now, where am I going to take him? I left the room , heading towards my room, to look on my laptop.

"Where are you going Haz?"

"To plan our date Lou," I smiled.

I opened my door and climbed onto my bed, pulling my laptop into my lap. I looked up restaurant after restaurant and finally one caught my eye. Ollivaros (**Not a realy restaurant, at least not that I'm aware of). **I called in and made a reservation for 6. I smiled, tonight was going to be perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Louis' POV

I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH HARRY! OMG OMG OMG! Okay, I'm done. Thanks for listening to my little rant. I can't believe I am going on a date with Harry. Yes, it's official I have a crush on Harry, but it doesn't matter since he doesn't like me. I suppose I shouldn't even be this excited about our "date", but I just can't wait to act all couplely in public. The thought gives me butterflies in my stomach.

"Lou?"

"Yes Harry?" I asked, coming back to reality.

"We leave at five thirty. Dress a little better than casual, but a little less than fancy," he smiled.

"Sir yes sir!" I laughed.

He laughed softly and came closer to me. He put his arms around my waist and pressed a soft kiss to my temple.

"I love you Boo," he murmured into my ear.

"I love you too curly," I whispered.

_If only he knew what I meant by love. Wait snap out of it. You can have a crush, but you are not allowed to be in love with him! _I shook my head, ridding myself of the ridiculous thoughts. I looked up into Harru's incredible emerald green eyes. He had a look of pure adoration on his face and I couldn't help but wonder if I was the reason for that look.

"Lou?" He whispered, suddenly.

"Yes Harry?" I answered.

I was slowly melting under the gaze of his beautiful eyes.

"Can I try something?"

I nodded my head, unable to form any words with my mouth. Harry closed his eyes and leaned down. I sucked in a sharp breath, before closing my eyes and meeting him halfway. Our lips met softly, almost cautiously. The kiss was quick to end, but I couldn't deny the fireworks that were rocketting through my body. Pulling away slowly we opened our eyes. I gazed into his eyes, speechless. He let go of me reluctantly, at least I think he was reluctant.

"That was...wow" he stated.

"You mean," my eyes widened, "you liked it!?"

He eyes began darting around the room and his palms were getting sweaty.

Finally he spoke, "what!? No of course not. I just thought, you know, since we are pretend dating that it might be a good idea to get some practice in. Of course I didn't like it, I'm straight."

My eyes began to water, "oh. Um I'm just gonna go take a shower and get ready for tonight. You know, gotta make it look realistic."

"Lou," he stammered.

"Just forget it. I'll see you tonight," I said, running into my room.

I ran into my room shutting the door, hard, behind me. How could I have been so stupid? I actually thought he was kissing me because he liked me. But of course not he's straight and I'm not. Tears were running down my face by now and I threw myself onto my bed.

Harry's POV

I slapped my forehead, hard. How could I have been so stupid? He was so disgusted by the fact that I kissed him that he started crying. I should have known. It's just he looked so georgous and we were looking into each others eyes and well...we kissed. And I disgusted him. Kill me now.

I walked to my room and took a long hot shower. I slipped into a pair of black trousers with a black shirt and gray blazer. I walked out of my bedroom and saw Louis sitting on the couch, his eyes red and puffy. _I can't believe I did that to him. _I sighed and walked into the living room. Louis looked amazing, as usual. He had on a long sleeve navy blue button up shirt, white suspenders, and black trouser. I bit my lip. I want to kiss him so badly, but I can't hurt him again. His eyes met mine and he managed a weak smile.

"H-hey Haz," he sniffled.

"Louis about earlier I-"

"Save it Haz," he muttered, "I understand that you didn't feel anything. It's okay."

My eyes widened. He thought I didn't feel anything!? Of course I did. I love Louis with all my heart and when we kissed- WOW! Talk about fireworks. Although, that still doesn't explain why he ran off, unless...no...he liked the kiss too.

"Louis, may I ask you something?" I asked.

"You just did," he laughed, weakly.

"You know what I mean," I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, go ahead," he said.

"Do you, I mean did you," oh gosh here we go, "did you like the kiss?"

"W-w-what?" He asked, shocked.

"Did you like the kiss?" I repeated.

"I, um, why does it matter?" he stammered.

"Can I trust you Lou?" I asked.

"I can't believe you felt like you had to ask," he smiled.

"Okay here goes," I said, "I-I liked t-the k-kiss."


	5. Chapter 5

Louis' POV

I blinked multiple times. Did he just say he liked the kiss? No. That was impossible I must of heard wrong. Why would someone so beautiful and amazing like someone like me? I'm just average and I'm gay. Yes, it's official I've decided I needed to start being honest with myself. Oh well, I can think about that later. Right now I need to worry about the fact that Harry said he liked the kiss. I looked into his eyes and I realized he was waiting for me the say something.

"You d-did?" I tried to keep from jumping up and down squealing like a delighted fan.

Harry smiled, "yeah I did. And I know you don't feel the same way, but I just thought you should know and I'm sorry. I understand if you don't want to fake date now."

"Harry," I smiled.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Really?!" He was positively beaming.

I nodded my head enthusiastically. In one swift motion our eyes had closed and our lips locked. The kiss was stronger more passionate than the one before. It was obvious we both had a lot of pent up emotions and it was all being released in this kiss. My hand found their way to his wonderful curls and his hands found their way to my hair. We stayed like that for awhile, our hands running over each others scalps, our lips moving in sync craving the feelings that were being released. It was the best kiss I'd ever experienced and it was over all to fast. We stepped apart, both of us slightly out of breath.

"We should probably get going," Harry mumbled, "we don't want to be late for our date."

"Our fake date," I sighed.

Harry laughed, "who says it has to be fake? The fans think it's real so why can't it be? The boys don't have to know."

"Harry Styles," I replied, "did you just ask me on a date, a real date?"

He looked nervous, "yes I did. What do you say?"

"I say I'd be honored to go on a date with you," I giggled.

Harry continued to smile and I followed him out the door and into his car. He opened the door for me and motioned for me to get in.

I laughed, "quite the gentlemen you are, Mr. Styles."

"Anything for my boobear," he replied.

He closed my door and slipped into the drivers seat. Why I'm letting that man drive is beyond me. As he drove we talked about random things; the time we played spin the Harry, how much I missed Kevin, the time Liam got a banana in his face. Finally the topic turned towards our relationship and sexuality.

"So if I may ask," Harry started, "are you gay or bi?"

I hesitated. I had accepted my sexuality, but talking about it was a whole new ball game.

"I'm gay," I said finally.

Harry smiled, "me too."

"Really?" I smiled.

"Really," he replied.

"And how long have you, you know, known?" I asked.

"Well, I think I first started suspecting something when an old friend of mine and I kissed on a dare, but once I met you and starting getting to know you I knew for sure. How long have you known?" He asked.

"I've suspected since I met you on xfactor, but I confirmed my suspicions when we kissed today." I said.

"I see," he replied, "so what does this make us?"

"What do you want us to be?" I asked.

"Louis Tomlinson," he took my hand in his leaving one hand on the wheel, " will you be my boyfriend?"

I squealed, excitedly, "absolutely!"

"Are you for real?" He asked, his voice much higher than usual.

"Absolutely," I laughed.

"Is that why you were crying earlier, because you thought I didn't like the kiss?" He asked.

"Yeah, why else would I have cried?"

"I thought you were disgusted by the fact that I kissed you," he mumbled.

"Oh Haz," I sighed, "I could never be disgusted by you, I love you!"

"I love you too Lou," Harry choked out, "I can't believe how long I've been waiting to say that."

I smiled at him and we drifted into a comfortable silence, arriving at the restaurant a few minutes later. We walked in and immediately eyes were on us, but it didn't matter. We were here with each other and that's all that mattered. A pretty waitress, her name tag read Lia, smiled and greeted us.

"Hello gentlemen," she smiled.

"Hello," Harry replied, "we have a reservation for Stylinson."

"Right this way," she said, leading us to a secluded room with only 3 tables.

All the tables were decorated with fresh flowers and 3 candles surrounding the vase. It was beautiful. We sat down and she handed us our menus.

"Can I get you gentlemen started with some drinks?" She asked.

"Yes," Harry said, "we'll have a bottle of white wine."

"Okay," she said, "I'll leave you two to look at your menus and I will be back in a moment with your wine."

We smiled in return. Once she was gone I looked at Harry and giggled. Ugh, what is it with me and giggling tonight!?

"What's so funny?" Harry smiled.

"Stylinson?" I asked, laughing.

"I thought it was fitting," he said, "I'm sorry if I overstepped."

"No," I smiled, "I love it. It's so perfect."

Harry beamed, for the umpteenth time tonight.

"Gosh I want to kiss you," he murmured.

"Then kiss me curly," I said.

"What if the waitress sees?"

"People already know we are dating, don't you think they expect us to kiss?" I said.

Harry didn't reply, instead he leaned in with his eyes closed. I returned the gesture, meeting him half way. The kiss was sweet and gentle, but the sparks were flying. After a minute or so I heard Lia walk into the room. We broke apart quickly and looked up to see a smirking Lia.

"Here's your wine sir's," she said putting two glasses on the table and filling them with wine, "and for the record I think you guys are the cutest couple ever. I've shipped Larry Stylinson since the beginning."

I smiled at her comment, "thank you. It's nice to know we have support."

She nodded her head, "you definitely do. Now, are you two ready to order?"

We nodded our heads, ordering a large plate of spaghetti. Yes we were going to share, don't give me that crap. Once Lia had left Harry and I had a casual conversation, while sipping our wine. When dinner came we put our napkins in our laps and began eating. About half way through the meal Harry looked up at me, rasing his eyebrows.

"Oh dear," I said, "what do you have planned?"

"You've seen Lady and the Tramp, right?" He asked, eyebrows raising again.

"You aren't serious," I laughed.

"I'm dead serious," he said.

"Oh, what the hell. Let's try it."

Harry picked up a piece of spaghetti and put it in his mouth. He held the other end for me and I took it, placing it in my mouth. We chewed slowly, careful not to break the spaghetti. Finally after what seemed like an eternity our lips touched. We both closed our eyes and deepened the kiss. I could feel Harry's tongue licking my lips, but I kept them closed. A minute later I could feel pain go through my lip. I gasped and Harry took this opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. I groaned as I realized what had happened. The little bastard bit me! I was about to pull away when I realized how amazing the kiss felt. I slipped my tongue along his and an epic battle of tongues commenced. We pulled away a few minutes later, panting and out of breath.

"That was- wow!" Harry smiled.

"It definitely was," I said, "but you're still in trouble for biting me."

"I'm sure I could get you to forgive me," he smirked.

"And how are you going to manage that?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

"How about we split a piece of chocolate truffle cake?" He asked.

"You're forgiven," I smiled, "now where is the cake?"

"Patience, Mr. five year old," Harry laughed.

I stuck my tongue out at him. A moment later Lia came to take our plates and we ordered our cake. After sharing our cake Harry paid the bill, much to my displeasure, and we walked out to our car, hand in hand. A few photographers were there snapping pictures and Harry and I shared a few pecks here and there. Might as well give them a show, right? Once we were in the car I looked at Harry.

"Thank you for the most wonderful night ever," I smiled.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you," he laughed, "how's a movie sound when we get home?"

"If I'm with you," I murmered, "it sounds like a dream."

"Great," Harry smiled, "let's go home."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry's POV

I opened my eyes the next morning to see my beautiful boyfriend sleeping soundly. Yes, we fell alseep on the couch again. I smiled. I can't believe he's finally my boyfriend; my real boyfriend. I got up carefully, trying to keep from waking Louis, and walked into the kitchen. I made breakfast slowly, enjoying the peace fullness of the flat. When I was finishing cooking the last two pancakes, I felt someone wrap their arms around me.

"Morning love," Louis whispered.

"Morning gorgeous," I murmured.

I took the last two pancakes off the stove and slipped them onto our plates. Louis pressed a soft kiss to my ear and I chuckled, softly.

"As much as I would love for this to continue our food is getting cold," I said.

"Fine," Louis muttered, "but you owe."

"And I'll gladly pay up," I said, pressing a kiss to his forhead.

We walked over to the table and began eating.

"So," I said, "what's on the schedule for today?"

"The boy called," Louis shrugged, "they'll be over in about an hour."

I nodded my head. We had a 2 month vacation right now, so the days are pretty quiet. We ate quickly, sneaking glances at one another, and then went to our rooms to change into fresh clothes.

***1 Hour Later***

*Ding Dong*

Still Harry's POV

I walked over to the door and looked to see who it was. Liam, Zayn, and Niall were standing there waiting for the door to be opened. I opened it and the boys hurried in.

"Hi mate, I'm hungry," Niall said.

I laughed, "of course you are. You know where the fridge is."

Niall nodded his head and ran to the fridge. The other boys chuckled and Louis walked into the room.

"Hello boys," he said, placing his arms around my waist once again. I leaned my head into the crook of his neck and placed a few soft kisses on him.

"It seems like the fake dating is going really well," Zayn chuckled.

"You could say that," I mumbled.

"We're just trying to stay in character at all times so we don't slip up," Louis smiled.

I smiled too, and stepped out of his grasp reluctantly. Thank God I have such an amazing boyfriend who knows what to say in akward situations.

"That's a good idea," Liam said, "we wouldn't want the public to get suspicious."

"Yeah," Niall, who was now back with a sandwhich, agreed, "although it's almost a pity you aren't really dating."

"W-what?" I asked, shocked.

"It's just you guys would make such a cute couple," he blushed.

"You really think so?" Louis asked, cautiously.

I knew what he was doing. He was trying to figure out how the other boys would react if they were going out. I suppose I wanted to know too, but I felt slightly afraid of what the answer would be. I saw Niall open his mouth to answer and I mentally prepared for the worst.

"I really do," Niall mumbled.

"Well I don't," Liam frowned, "same sex couples and wrong and the only reason I went along with this disgusting dare is because Zayn threatened to pour a bucket of pink paint on my head."

(Authors note: I know Liam doesn't really think that but for the purpose of the story I needed one person who wouldn't agree with them dating. Thanks for putting up with it and I promise I'm not going to make Liam the bad guy. Bye. :) )

"Oh."

That was all Louis and I managed. Our faces dropped, I'm sure, and we stared at Liam in surprise. Here was Liam, the guy that had always pushed Louis and I to be ourselves when the public began to criticize us for our "bromance", basically forcing us to well stay in the closet. I mean, sure, he didn't know that he was doing that, but he was doing it none the less. I looked at Louis and he looked crushed. I wrapped an arm around him casually and he snuggled into me. Liam raised his eyes up at this and I was worried he figured it out.

"You two aren't really dating are you?" Liam asked.

"No!" Louis and I both shouted.

I looked at Louis and I could tell he had more to say. I gave him a silent nod, nudging him to go on. He took the hint.

"Being gay is wrong," he began, "I would never affiliate myself with something so disgusting or immoral and I'm sure Harry feels the same way."

This time is was his turn to nudge me.

"Yeah," I agreed, "I like tits."

All the boys cracked up at this, including Louis and myself, but only because we knew how much of a lie that was. Once the laughter had died down we moved on. We plopped on the couch and put on a movie. It was Toy Story. Yeah, we put it in in an effort to get Liam focused on something else. I went into the kitchen with Liam and put a bag of popcorn in. After making three bags, we eat a lot ok, I poured the bags into separate bowls.

"Harry," Louis said, "can we talk before we go in the other room?"

"Yeah," I said, "what's up?"

"Do you think we should tell Niall and Zayn?" He asked, "Since they didn't seem against our relationship."

"I think that we would be risking Liam finding out," I muttered, "I'm not saying they would tell him, but they could slip up and accidentally tell him. We already have to make sure we don't tell him. That seems like a bit too much pressure to put on them."

"I guess you're right," Louis sighed, "but what happens when the three months are up? We aren't going to break up, are we?"

"Not a chance," I smiled, "you're stuck with me, love. We just need to show Liam how in love we are and I'm sure he'll come around. In the end he wants us to be happy and we are happy."

Louis smiled and I planted a soft kiss on his lips. He responded by wrapping his hands around my kneck. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist. The kiss was soft and sweet, but so full of love, I felt like I would burst at any second. I was just about to lick his lips and beg for entry when-

"What the hell!?"

**Oh dear. Who has caught the boys? Is it Liam, Niall, or Zayn and how will they react knowing their best friends are willingly kissing? Stay tuned for the next chapter, which should be out soon. Thanks readers!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Louis' POV

"What the hell!?"

Harry and I froze, before quickly pulling away. We turned to see Niall standing in the door frame, his mouth wide open and his eyes wide.

"I-I was j-just coming to see about the p-popcorn," he stammered, "w-what just happened?"

"Niall," Harry said, "will you take this to Liam and Zayn? After that come back in here and we'll talk.

"Um, yeah ok," he mumbled.

He grabbed the bowls of popcorn and walked into the living room. Harry and I stared at each other, unsure of what else to do. Would Niall tell Liam and Zayn? Would he be disgusted? He had said that he thought we would make a cute couple, but that was when he didn't know we were a couple. How would he react now? Before I had a chance to get to freaked out, Niall walked back into the room.

"Alright," he smiled, "explain. Now."

I looked at Harry, silently asking for permission to tell Niall. Harry gave my hand a squeeze, silently telling me to tell Niall. Okay, here we go.

"Niall," I said, "Harry and I are really dating."

Niall's eyes widened and he began to jump up and down, clapping like a little girl.

"This is so great!" He cheered, "When did this happen, though?"

"Yesterday," Harry blushed.

"What happened yesterday?" Niall asked, excitedly.

"Harry and I kissed," I mumbled, "and we both liked it. Then he took me out to an amazing dinner and we might have kissed a little more."

"AW-"

I put a hand to Niall's mouth, "quiet before Liam finds out."

"Sorry," Niall mumbled, "but this is so great!"

"Ir is isn't it?" Harry sighed, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead.

Of course that got Niall going. I slapped him upside the head, sending him a glare for being so girlie. With the conversation over the three of us walked back into the living room to watch the movie. Once the movie was over the boys decided to leave. I hugged each of them, muttering a quick, 'don't tell Liam' in Niall's ear. Once they were gone I drooped my shoulders and let a few tears escape my eyes. Harry came and enveloped me in a hug.

"Shhh, boobear what's wrong?" He asked, softly.

"It's just Liam," I mumbled.

"What about him?"

"It just hurts knowing we can't tell him and he made me feel so disgusting. For a moment I really thought I was a bad guy for being gay," I said.

"Oh boobear," Harry sighed, "I felt the same way. I felt as though I was committing the worst crime in the world, but it's not a crime it's love."

"I love you Haz."

"I love you too boobear."

**Okay so I am going to skip a month. If anyone wants a couple chapters done that are based on that month like, say, one chapter per week, so four chapters, please leave a comment or message me. Thanks and I hope you continue to enjoy my story.**

***1 Month Later***

Still louis' POV

"I did not lose!" Niall yelled, "You cheated."

"I did not cheat!" Zayn argued.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did n-"

"Will you just shut up!" I groaned.

"But-"

"No but," Liam sighed, "just have a rematch."

"Fine," they both muttered.

If you're wondering what were doing I suppose I should tell you. We're having random competitions to see who can do the most of stuff. We do it one on one and the other three are the judges. We've had who can cut up the most carrots, who can say the most words in a minute, and who can do the most push ups. Currently that was what Niall and Zayn were arguing over. Zayn one after Niall fell one their 29th push up, but Niall said he only fell because Zayn knocked him over. Of course Zayn said he didn't and Liam, Harry, and I hadn't seen anything like that happen, so Niall didn't have much of a leg to stand on. After another round of push ups, which Zayn once again won much to Niall's displeasure, the boys decided it was time to take a break and just talk.

"I saw that photo of you and Harry kissing on the news," Liam said, a mixture of disgust and humor on his face.

"Did you now?" Harry, who's lap I was currently cuddled into, smiled. "Was it believable enough for you?"

"Believable enough," Zayn smirked, "it was almost too believable. Are you sure you two weren't enjoying that kiss, even a little bit?"

Niall gave us a knowing look and Harry, along with myself, blushed.

"Not at all mate," I smiled, "it was like kissing a brother. Although, I don't have a brother so I can't really say what that's like."

"What about you Harry?" Zayn asked, "Did you enjoy the kiss?"

Harry smirked and I mentally prepared for his answer, "Oh yeah Zayn, but I didn't enjoy it near as much as the sex that followed."

I couldn't help it, especially with the look on Zayn and Liam's faces. I burst out laughing. Niall and Harry were quick to join in. Once I had, somewhat, calmed down I looked over at Liam. He had a look of disgust on his face and I suddenly felt very dirty. Harry must of sensed this because he placed his arms around me and looked at Liam.

"Liam," he said, "you know that was a joke, right?"

"I know it was," Liam muttered, his jaw clenched, "but that doesn't mean it is appropriate to make such disgusting jokes."

"How was it disgusting, Liam?" Niall asked, a confused look on his face.

"Because!" Liam yelled, whoa that was new, "gay sex is a filthy thing and the fact that they joked about it so casually is absolutely wrong."

"Liam, mate, calm down. It was only a joke," Zayn muttered.

"Well, it wasn't funny," Liam sneered, "now if you'll excuse me I'm going back to my flat."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because of had enough of this fag related conversation. Good bye."

He walked out of the room and slammed the door loudly. All of us just stared at each other, not really sure what had just happened. Why was Liam acting this way? Wasn't he the one who said to always be yourself? What the heck was going on? My head was hurting from all these thoughts and I brought my hands up to it. The silence was akward and I don't think anyone knew what to do.

Finally Harry spoke up, "so, erm, who wants a beer?"

Immediately all our hands went up and we were all laughing. I followed Harry into the kitchen to help him with the beers and if a few sweet kisses were shared that was just a bonus.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry's POV

A week later Louis and I were curled up in my bed, no we didn't have sex, and we were discussing what had happened with Liam.

"I just don't get it Haz," Louis was saying, "he's always been so 'just be yourself' and now it's like he wants to condemn us for who we are."

"Yeah," I muttered, thoughtfully, "maybe I should see if he'll talk with me."

"You should love," Louis said, "I think he might be holding something in that needs to come out."

"Okay," I sighed, getting up, "I'm going to go call him."

I pressed a quick kiss to Louis' lips and, grabbing my phone, got up and left the room. Once I was in the living room I dialed Liam's number and pressed the phone to my ear. After three rings he answered.

***Phone Conversation***

"Hello?"

"Hey Liam," I mumbled.

"What's up Harry?"

"I think we need to talk," I said, "can I come over?"

There was a moment of hesitation. Then, "Sure, come on over."

"Ok," I smiled, "I'll be over in ten."

"See you then, bye."

"Bye."

***End of Phone Conversation***

"Louis," I called.

"Yes love?"

"I'm heading over to Liam's," I said.

"Okay," he called, "bye, Haz."

"Bye boobear," I said.

***At Liam's Apartment***

I knocked on the door and waited for Liam to answer. Thoughts swirled through my head. What was he going to say? What was I going to tell him? I knew that I couldn't tell him about Louis and I, but he would probably suspect something if I drilled him about him being so rude to gays. I was jerked out of my thoughts by the door opening. Liam was standing there in a pair of sweats and an old black t-shirt.

"Hi," he said weakly, obviously upset over something since he never wears that old t-shirt unless he was upset.

"Hey Liam," I smiled, "how are you?"

"I'm okay I guess," he sighed.

"Come on Liam," I said, "we both know that isn't true. Now let's talk."

He nodded and motioned for me to follow him into the living room. Once we were situated in the living room I looked at Liam nervously.

"So," he said, "what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened last week," I said.

"What about it?" He was feigning innocence.

"The way you acted when Niall said Louis and I would be a cute couple," I sighed, "it was shocking. I mean you actually went as far as calling gay people fags. What was up with that?"

Liam frowned and began twiddling his thumbs.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he muttered.

"Yes you do Liam!" I argued, "seriously what's up with you? Ever since the dare you've been distant with Louis and I. Does being gay really disgust you that much?"

His eyes widened, "y-you're gay!?"

"I never said that," I sighed, "but the fact remains that, because of your day, Louis and I are now involved in a homosexual relationship. And now you are treating us like scum who deserve to die."

"Harry I'm sorry, but I-I can't talk about this," Liam stammered, his eyes glistening.

"Why Liam?" I asked, "what are you trying so badly to hide?"

"I-I can't t-talk," he said, tears streaming down his face, "just go."

"But Liam-"

"I said go!" He yelled.

I sighed walking out of his flat. I headed back to my car and thought about what had just happened. Obviously something was bothering him, but what? And why was he so sensitive around gay topics? What was happening to 'be yourself' Liam? I groaned as a headache came on. Ignoring the headache, I drove back to Louis and I's flat. Entering the flat I put my keys on the table along with my phone.

"Louis!" I called.

Louis walked into the living room, Niall hot on his trail. I laughed at how much Niall looked like a lost puppy dog.

"Hey love," he smiled, "how was your visit with Liam?"

"Strange," I muttered.

"What do you mean?" Niall frowned.

"Something is definitely wrong with Liam," I said.

"How do you know that?" Louis asked.

"I asked him why he was so sensitive to the whole 'gay' topic and he started crying and told me to leave. He said he could talk about it right now." I said.

"That is strange," Louis muttered.

"What should we do?" Niall asked.

"I think the only thing we can do is give Liam some space and let him come to us when he's ready," I mumbled.

The two boys agreed with me and we spent the rest of the day joking around and playing video games. At 8 p.m. Niall left to go back to his flat and Louis and I settled down to watch a movie. We watched Titanic, one of my favorites. As it got to the sex scene I looked at Louis and licked my lips hungrily.

"What's on your mind Haz?" Louis chuckled.

"This," I mumbled, crashing my lips onto his.

The kiss was rougher and more passionate than a lot of the previous kisses we had shared. Up until now we had been slightly cautious. Tongues tangled here and there, but our hands remained in each others hair. With this kiss our hand began to explore other aspects of each others body, slowly at first but with increasing desire. I ran my hands along Louis' amazing abs, slipping my hands under his shirt after a minute. Louis let out a soft moan and I smirked, satisfied. Our tongues were mingled in a passionate battle. Louis' hands slipped under my shirt and now it was my turn to moan. I began to unbutton his shirt slowly and, after finishing the last button, I yanked it off of him. He responded by pulling my shirt over my head, quickly returning to the kiss. As our hands roamed each others bodies and our tongues were engaged in an epic battle of love. After who knows how long we pulled apart panting, not quite being ready to take it any further. I looked at Louis and noted that he had a look of pure love in his eyes. By the look on his face I imagine I did too.

"That was incredible Haz," he murmured in my ear.

"Louis," I groaned, "please."

"What?" He asked, getting up from the couch and pulling his shirt on.

"When you talk in my ear it just, it turns me on," I blushed.

"Oh really?" He smirked, taking a step closer to me.

"Yes," I muttered, "but if you even think about torturing me now, I swear I won't kiss you for a month."

"That would be punishing you as well, love," Louis pointed out.

"Yeah, but if it would punish you it would be worth it," I smirked, "plus we should be getting to bed.

"Fine," he whined, "but when we have more time I expect some fun."

"And you'll have it love," I said.

Louis clapped his hands in an excited fashion. I watched as he pressed a soft kiss to my lips, mumbled a quick "good night love", and walked out of the room. I smiled and, picking up my shirt, I walked into my bedroom. As soon as my bed hit the pillow I was fast asleep.

I woke up the next morning to my phone going off. Groaning, I was about to press ignore, when I noticed who was calling. Liam.

"Hello?" I asked, putting the phone to my ear.

"Harry," he mumbled, "I'm ready to talk."

Authors note

Oh my. What does Liam have to say? What's going to happen next? Stay tuned readers for the next chapter. Btw jellybeans the next chapter will be quite a bit longer, this one was more of a filler leadig up to the next chapter. Thanks for reading. Bye jellybean's.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry's POV

"Harry," he mumbled, "I'm ready to talk."

I was speechless. Liam was ready to talk? He sounded so nervous and worried that I was almost afraid of what he was going to tell me. Was he going to bash Louis and I more for our love, although he didn't know our love was real yet? Thoughts were swirling around my head and suddenly I heard a loud sigh on the other end of the line.

"Harry?" He asked, quietly.

"R-really?" I stammered.

"Y-yeah," he said.

"Great," I smiled, "do you want to come over? Louis is here too, is that okay?"

"It's fine," he sighed, "I'll be over soon."

"Okay," I said, "I'll see you later."

I put the phone down and walked into the kitchen. I smiled as I saw Louis and wrapped my arms around him. I kissed his ear and he let out a soft moan. He turned to capture my lips in a kiss, but I stepped backwards.

"Did I do something wrong, love?" He frowned.

"Not at all," I smiled, "it's just I don't want to start something we can't finish."

"Why couldn't we finish it?"

"Because I just got a call from Liam. He said he's ready to talk and he's on his way over."

"Wonderful," Louis smiled, "we should probably have breakfast ready for everyone."

I nodded and Louis and I set to work making eggs and bacon. Of course we had to restart the bacon after Louis somehow managed to burn it. I laughed as Louis frowned over the burnt bacon. He really didn't know how to cook and I thought it was adorable. Once we finished breakfast we put all our food on our coffee table, along with some tea, and turned the tv on. Not even a moment later the doorbell rang. I let out a nervous breath and went to answer the door. This is it, I'm about to find out what's wrong with Liam. I opened the door and Liam gave me a nervous smile.

"Hey," I mumbled, "come on in. We have breakfast on the coffee table."

"T-thanks," he said.

"No problem," smiled, "I'm just happy you're ready to talk."

We sat at the coffee table and enjoyed our breakfast. We kept the conversation light at first, not wanting to ruin breakfast. We talked about all of our funny moments on tour. The time Louis' shirt popped open, the multiple times we had bras thrown at us, and when the boys decided to rip my shirt open. We laughed and joked, but eventually we finished our breakfast. I put the plates in the kitchen and walked back into the living room. I sat down, nervously, and waited for Liam to begin.

"So, um, I suppose I've been a little prejudiced lately," ha started, "and I believe you guys deserve an explanation."

"Yeah," I muttered, "I believe we do to."

"Well, you should know that I'm really not against gay couple," he said.

"Could've fooled me," Louis sighed.

"I know," Liam said, "and I'm sorry. I just... I don't know. By the way I know you two are together, for real."

"H-how did you know?" I asked.

"Come on," Liam rolled his eyes, "it's so obvious. The way you look at each other, hug, and kiss. Love just radiates off of you."

"And are you okay with us?" Louis asked, "Or do you hate us now?"

"I would never hate you," Liam said, "if I did I would be a huge hypocrite."

He had whispered the last part, but Louis and I heard him. Our eyes widened in shock. He didn't mean? No, he couldn't be.

"Liam," I whispered, "are you-"

"Yes Harry," he said, "I'm gay."

"B-but you were the one bashing us for being gay," Louis said, "why'd you do that if you're gay?"

"Because," Liam frowned, "when I was 15 I told one of my friends I was gay. He told me I was a disgusting person who deserved to die, and never spoke to me again. Ever since I've been absolutely disgusted with myself and whenever someone brings up the topic of gays I bash it so that I don't have to think about the fact that I am one and start to hate myself again."

"Oh Liam," I sighed, "I'm so sorry."

"Yeah that's really tough mate," Louis said, "I can't imagine if one of you guys hated us because we were gay, but then again that's kind of how I felt when you started bashing us."

"I really am sorry about that," Liam sighed, "I just hate it so much. I feel dirty and disgusting, but I can't help who I am attracted to."

"That's what you have to keep telling yourself mate," I smiled, "you can't help who you are attracted to and if some jerk tells you you're disgusting then they aren't really your friend."

"Very true," he smiled.

"Who else knows you're gay?" Louis asked.

"Well, that one exfriend and you two," he mumbled.

"What about your family?" I asked.

"They, erm, they don't know," he said.

I looked at him in shock. I couldn't believe he would trust us with something he hadn't even trusted his own family with.

"You know you should tell them," Louis said.

"Have you told your parents about you two?" Liam asked, eyebrows raised.

"Well," I said, "my mum knew that I had a crush on Louis, but she doesn't know we are officially dating."

"Likewise," Louis smiled.

"I'll make you two a deal," Liam said, "I'll call my mum right now and tell her if you two call your mums and tell them you are really together."

Louis and I looked into each others eyes and smiled.

"Deal," we said together.

We dialed our mums numbers and put them on speaker, figuring we could talk to both at once.

***Phone conversation***

"Hello?" Our mums said at the same time.

"Anne is that you?" Jay asked.

"Yes, hi Jay," my mum said, "I thought it was my son who called."

"It was mum," I laughed, "we just called both of you at the same time so that we could make an annoucment."

"Ooooh," our mums ssmiled.

"So, you both know that we were dared by Liam to fake date," Louis said.

"Yes," Jay smiled, "is this going where I hope it's going?"

"Please say it is," my mum smiled.

"Are you asking if we are really dating?" Louis asked.

"I am indeed."

"Well," I said, "the answer to that question is..."

Louis and I finished the sentance together, "yes!"

Our mums errupted in squeals and giggles and the three of us burst out laughing.

"Is that Liam?" Jay asked.

"Yeah," Liam said, "Hi Jay, hi Anne."

"Hello Liam," our mums chorused.

"Thank you so much for finally getting Louis and Harry to realize that they were in love," Jay said.

"Yes," mum agreed, "thank you!"

Liam laughed, "don't thank me. They would have figured it out on their own eventually."

"Very true," mum said, "but thank you none the less."

"Mum," I said, "will you please tell Gemma for me?"

"Oh, will you tell the girls for me too?" Louis asked.

"Of course," our mums said.

We both mumbled a 'thanks and I love you' and hung up the phone.

"Alright Liam," I said, "your turn."

"I don't know about this guys," he said.

"No buts Liam," Louis said, "we called and told our mums now it's your turn for you to call yours."

"Fine," Liam grumbled.

***New Phone Conversation***

"Hello Liam," Karen smiled.

"H-h-hi mum," he mumbled.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"I have something I need to tell you," he said, "please, please, don't hate me."

"Sweety I could never hate you," she sighed, "what makes you think I ever would?"

"Because I-I-I'm disgusting."

"Now why would you ever think that?" Karen asked.

"Do you remember when I was 15 and I told Allan something and he completely shunned me?" I asked.

"Yes I remember," she frowned, "you were depressed for months and you came home crying."

"Well, I'm ready to tell you what I told him."

"Oh, sweety that makes me so happy. Go on please tell me," she said.

"Well, mum, I-I-I can't do this."

"Please Liam I promise I won't hate you."

"Okay. Here goes. Mum I-I'm g-gay."

There was a pause for a moment and then, "oh sweety I'm so happy for you."

"W-what," he stuttered, "r-really?"

"Yes," she smiled, "I mean, I've always had a suspicion. Especially the way you look at...nevermind. Just know that I am so happy for you."

"Thanks mum," Liam said, tears in his eyes, "I love you so much. Could you tell Nicola and Ruth for me? I don't think I can handle saying it again."

"Of course sweety, " she smiled, "I have to go now, but I love you. Remember be proud of who you are!"

"Thanks mum," Liam smiled, "I love you. Bye."

***End of Phone Conversation***

"That went very well," Louis said.

"It did," Liam sniffled.

"I hate to ruin a happy moment, but what did your mum mean by 'the way you look at'?" I asked.

"About that," Liam mumbled, "I have another announcement.

"Well, go on mate," Louis said.

Liam took a deep breath. Finally he said,

"I like Niall."

Sorry if this chapter had a lot of conversation, but I wanted to get the 'coming out' to their families done. Hope you liked Liam's suprise. Thanks for reading! Bye jellybean's.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Louis' POV

"You what!?" I screamed.

"I-I like Niall," he mumbled.

"What about Danielle?" Harry asked, "I thought you two were in love?"

"Oh, that reminds me," he smiled, "Danni knows I'm gay too."

"Wait a sec," I said, "if she knows you're gay then why are you dating?"

"We aren't really dating," Liam explained, "it was my way of trying to show the public that I was straight, even though I'm not."

"When did you tell her?" Harry asked.

"I didn't. She kind of figured it out, just like my mom, by the way I was looking at Niall. She confronted me and I freaked out thinking if she could put two and two together anyone could. Then she suggested that we start 'dating' so I would appear straight to the public."

"Wow," was all I managed.

"Yeah," Liam sighed, "you, you, won't tell anyone, right?"

"I'm almost offended you felt the need to ask," Harry laughed, "almost."

"You know," I smiled, "I think I have a way to find out if Niall likes you."

"And how would we do that?" Liam asked.

"How do you fancy another game of truth or dare?" I asked.

"Perfect," he smiled.

"But first," I said, "you and Danielle need to break up."

"Okay," Liam smiled, "shouldn't be too hard considering we aren't even together."

"I'll try and get the boys to come over tonight for another guys night in," Harry said, "as for you, Liam, go call Danni and meet her somewhere so you can talk."

"Sir yes sir!" He saluted.

We laughed for awhile and then Liam left to call Danni, leaving Harry and I to call the rest of the boys and put our plan into action.

Liam's POV (Different huh? lol)

My head was spinning as I entered Starbucks. So much had just happened, I could barely process it. I had told Louis and Harry that I was gay, I told them I liked Niall, and now they were planning a guys night in just to see if Niall likes me back. Wow! I smiled as I saw Danielle waving me over to her table. I walked over and sat down, smiling nervously.

"Hey Liam," she smiled, "are you okay? You sounded nervous on the phone."

"I told Harry and Louis," I mumbled.

"Oh, Liam that's so great!" She said, "wait, how did they take it?"

"Wonderfully," I laughed, "especially since the two of them are together."

"I thought that was a dare," she frowned.

"It was, but they realized they were in love," I said.

"How romantic!" She squealed, "Did you tell them about Niall?"

"Yeah, I did."

"And?" She asked, excitedly.

"They are staging a guys night in so that we can find out if he likes me," I grimaced, but her smile grew even wider.

"That is so great!" She said, "I guess that means we're 'breaking up' huh?"

"Yeah," I said, "I guess so."

"Well," she smiled, "I had a lot of fun fake dating you, but I am so happy that you finally are ready to be yourself. You better keep me updated on what happens mister!"

"But of course madame," I laughed.

We talked for awhile until Danni had to go, apparently she had a guy friend that she liked and she wanted him to know she was available. I laughed at that. After saying our goodbyes I went back to my flat, waiting for Harry or Louis to call me and tell me the plans for tonight.

Louis POV

It was currently 7:56 and the boys should be here any moment. I put the last of the food, mostly junk food, on the table and popped a Harry Potter movie, I think it was the Goblet of Fire, into the DVD player. Harry came into the room, holding a pack of beer, and placed them on the table.

"Looks like it's going to be a fun night, love," he smiled.

"Definitely," I smiled, walking towards him.

He wrapped his arms around me and are lips were about to touch when the doorbell rang.

"Can't we just ignore it?" I groaned.

"No," Harry laughed, "remember we are doing this for Liam."

"Fine," I grumbled, "but I expect some fun later."

"And you'll have it love."

The doorbell rang again and I walked over to answer it. All the boys stood at the door. I smiled and welcomed them in.

"Took you long enough, mate," Zayn laughed, "were you too busy snogging Harry?"

"No," I blushed, "we didn't quite make it that far when the doorbell rang."

Zayn's eyes widened, "you mean?"

"Yes Zayn," Harry said, "we are together. Really together."

"I'm so happy for you two!" He squealed, "I always knew you were in love."

We all laughed and sat down to enjoy our movie and, of course, our food. About half way through the movie I looked over at Harry and winked. He nodded his head, telling me to start our plan.

"So," I said, "who fancies a game of truth or dare?"

Liam and Harry readily agreed, followed by Niall. I looked over at Zayn.

"Oh what the hell," he laughed, "let's play."

"I want to start!" Niall shouted.

"Go on mate," Harry laughed.

"Okay Zayn truth or dare?"

"Dare," Zayn said, looking nervous.

"Okay," Niall said looking around, "I dare you to lick Louis' foot."

"WHAT!?" Louis and Zayn screamed.

It wasn't exactly a secret that Louis' feet didn't exactly smell amazing. Zayn looked disgusted at the thought of having to lick Louis' foot and Louis looked disgusted at the thought of Zayn licking his foot. Finally Zayn sent Niall a glare before grabbing Louis' foot and licking it down the middle. Both of the boys shouted, "ew!" and then ran to clean their tongue and foot. Once they returned, a few moments later, the game continued.

"Alright Louis," Zayn said, "truth or dare?"

"Dare," Louis smirked.

"I dare you to try the cinnamon challenge again."

"But last time I could barely breathe!" Louis protested.

"It doesn't matter," Zayn laughed, "it's a dare."

Louis stuck his tongue out at Zayn, but walked into the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with a spoon and a bottle of cinnamon. He filled the spoon full and gulped nervously.

"Go on mate, do it!" Zayn laughed.

"You can do it!" Liam said.

Louis sighed and raised the spoon to his lips. He opened his mouth and stuffed the cinnamon inside, coughing instantly. He breathed out and everyone laughed, excluding Louis, as a cloud of cinnamon dust flew out of his mouth. Once he was done coughing, and the boys were done laughing, he put the cinnamon back in the kitchen and sat back down in his spot.

"Niall," he said, eyes gleaming, "truth or dare?"

"There is no way in hell I would pick dare," he said, "I'm not crazy!"

"Okay then Niall," I said, slightly nervous, "would you ever date a guy?"

His eyes went wide and I feared I may have overstepped.

Niall's POV

I couldn't believe what Louis had just asked me that. Did he know? How could he? Was I that obvious? I had tried so hard to make it seem like I didn't like that person. How could they have figured it out? I mean I was going to tell them eventually. I guess now was as good of a time as ever to tell everyone.

Liam's POV

Oh gosh he wasn't answering. He must be disgusted with the thought. Great job Liam you probably just disgusted your best friend. But I didn't say it, but it's still my fault.

"Niall?" Louis asked.

"Okay, here goes," he said, "There is something I need to tell you guys."

"What is it?" I asked, eagerly.

"I'm bisexual," he said, quietly, "and I have a crush on someone, but he has a girlfriend."

My eyes widened. Niall was bi? This is so great! But he has a crush on someone who has a girlfriend, so it's obviously not me. Oh! I almost forgot.

"Speaking of girlfriends," I said, nervously, "Danielle and I broke up today."

Niall perked up almost instantly. Hm I wonder why.

"Why'd you break up?" Niall asked.

"Because we, we, were never dating," I mumbled.

"What?" Zayn asked confused.

"Well, um, we only dated so the public would think I was straight and so they wouldn't notice who I have a crush on," I said.

"You're gay!?" Niall exclaimed.

"Y-yeah I am," I said.

"Who's your crush?" he asked.

"Well, um, I'll give you a hint," I said, "he's in this room and he just admitted to being bisexual."

Niall's eyes looked as though they were about to pop. Oh no I probably just disgusted him. Why did I do that. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no.

"You l-like me?" He stuttered.

"Um well, um."

"I like you too," he smiled.

Now it was my turn for my eyes to pop.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really," he said.

"Can I try something?" I asked, biting my lip.

"As long as it involves kissing I'm all for it."

I smiled and leaned in towards him. Our foreheads brushed and soon our lips met. The kiss was amazing. Sparks were flying everywhere. Suddenly we both became aware of the fact that we weren't alone. We pulled back, albeit reluctantly, and smiled at each other. All the other boys had goofy grins on their faces.

"Niall?" I asked.

"Yes Liam?" He smiled.

"What do you say to being my boyfriend?"

"I say hell yes!"

I smiled before pulling him in to another kiss. Tonight was amazing!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Harry's POV

I woke up and felt someone laying on top of me. I frowned, but then realized it was Louis and smiled. I looked around the room and saw the rest of the boys crashed all over the floor. I looked and saw Niall laying on top of Liam, who was asleep on the couch. What? Then I remembered what happened last night. We had had a boys night in, played truth or dare, and gotten Liam and Niall together. By 'we' I meant Louis and I. Yep, we were just that awesome. I shifted slightly, trying not to wake Louis, but failed miserably.

"Morning love," he smiled.

"Morning Lou," I said.

He turned and faced me. I leaned down and pressed a rough kiss to his lips, seeing as we were so rudely interrupted the day before. Louis returned the kiss, full of passion, and licked my lips eagerly. I chuckled softly, but allowed his tongue to explore my mouth. We went on like that for awhile. Our hands exploring each others bodies, eventually taking off one another's shirts. I was beginning to unbutton Louis' pants when I heard a loud cough. Shit! I forgot the boys we here. We pulled apart, blushing furiously, and looked up to see Liam and Niall.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Liam asked, eyebrow raised.

"Erm, sorry guys," I muttered, "I sorta forgot you were here."

"Me too," Louis mumbled.

"We kind of figured that," Niall laughed.

"It's not like we haven't seen you two kiss," I said.

"True," Liam smiled, "but you haven't had the pleasure of seeing us undress one another or having a full blown make out session."

"Sorry," I sighed.

Of course, seeing as we were both shirtless and with our trousers unbuttoned, Zayn had to wake up.

"Morning gu- why are you two half naked!?" He exclaimed, "I mean I know Harry likes to do that shit, but Louis. Explain now!"

"Let's just say you, very narrowly, missed a Stylinson make out session," Liam smiled.

Zayn's face screwed up in disgust, "you mean you two were going to- in the middle of the living room? With us here?"

"What can we say mate," Louis laughed, "we sort of got caught up in the moment."

"I'm scarred for life," Zayn muttered.

"At least you didn't see them undressing each other," Niall pointed out.

"Yeah," Zayn said, "but you two are gay, or bisexual, and it's not like you aren't going to do that eventually. As for me I'm straight so, not that I'm homophobic, it's a bit weirder for me."

I looked over at Niall and Liam, who were now blushing furiously, and laughed. I didn't want to know what they were picturing. I imagined it was probably the two of them making out or even going further. Oh great now I am picturing it. I groaned loudly and all eyes turned on me.

"What's wrong Haz?" Louis asked.

"Just imagining Liam and Niall doing what we just got caught doing," I mumbled.

If it were possible Niall and Liam blushed even further. I laughed at their faces, but frowned looking at Louis. He was rubbing his lower abdomen and his face was contorted in pain. I instantly began thinking the worst. What if he was dying? What if he had some form of cancer? What if-

"Are you okay mate?" I heard Liam ask.

"Yeah, what's wrong love?" I asked, worriedly.

"It's nothing," he sighed, "I've been having pain like this on and off for the last couple months. It usually only lasts about a week and a half. It's nothing to worry about."

"Louis," I frowned, "this is serious. I'm going to go call the doctor."

"No Haz," Louis sighed, "you don't need to call anyone."

"Love please let me do this," I said, "if not for you then for me."

He gave me a reluctant head nod and I walked towards the phone. I looked on the fridge for the number of our doctor, Dr. Johanssen, and dialed the number.

***Phone Conversation***

"Dr. Johanssen's office. How may I help you," one of the nurses, I think it was Julie, asked.

"Hi this is Harry Styles," I said, "I would like to make an appointment for my boyfriend, Louis Tomlinson. He hasn't been feel well, apparently for awhile now."

"Alright, and what are his symptoms?"

"He's been having abdominal pain for about a week and a half out of every month. Apparently it's been going on for a few months now." I said.

"I see, anything else?" She asked.

"Any other symptoms?" I asked Louis.

"Um, yeah," he frowned, "usually around that time I get a lot more tired and I have a lot of migraines."

"So that's where those were coming from," Niall exclaimed.

"Yes," I said into the phone, "during that week and a half he experiences fatigue and migraines."

"Alright, I have an opining tomorrow morning at 10," she said.

"That's perfect," I said, "see you then."

"Sounds good," she smiled, "goodbye Harry."

I put the phone back on the counter and walked over to the couch.

"Well?" Louis asked.

"Tomorrow at 10," I said.

"Okay," he said, biting his lip, "will you come with me Harry?"

"'Course boobear, I wouldn't miss it for the world," I said.

"Thanks Haz," he smiled.

"Any time love," I said, before planting a soft kiss to his lips.

***The next day***

"Come on Lou," I said, "we need to leave for the doctors."

"I don't want to Haz," he mumbled.

"Why love?" I asked.

"I just..erm..-"

"You're scared aren't you love?" I said.

"No! Well, m-maybe a little," he said looking at the floor, "it's just, what if they find something wrong, like really wrong?"

"Lou I'm sure that there is nothing seriously wrong, maybe you just pulled a muscle," I said, even though I knew that wouldn't explain the migraines or fatigue.

"Maybe," he said, uncertainly.

I grabbed his hand, reassuringly, and walked with him to the car. We got in the car and drove to the doctors. It was a short drive, but it was quiet. Louis was too nervous to attempt to make conversation and, even though I wouldn't admit it, I was too. When we arrived at the doctor's office I all but forced him out of the car. We walked into Dr. Johanssen's office, still in silence. Louis sat down in one of the chairs and I walked up to the counter.

"Hello," I smiled, "My boyfriend, Louis Tomlinson, has an appointment today at ten."

"Of course," she smiled, "take a seat and one of the nurses will be with you in a moment."

"Thank you," I said and took a seat next to Louis.

I placed a reassuring hand on his thigh, which was currently bobbing up and down. He gave me a weak smile and I placed a kiss on his forehead. We sat there, my hand on Louis' thigh, in a comfortable silence. After a few moments one of the nurses, Elaina, called us back.

"Good morning Louis," she smiled, "would you like Harry to come in with you today?"

"Yes please," Louis said.

"Okay, follow me."

She led us over to a scale and Louis stepped on it.

"160," she smiled, "same as always Louis. Someday you have to tell me your secret."

"It's called having a high metabolism," Louis laughed.

Elaina laughed too, "I'll keep that in mind. Now go into room 3 and I'll be there in a moment to take your blood pressure."

Louis nodded and I followed him into the room. Louis sat on the patient chair or bed. I'm not really sure what those things are called. Anyway he sat on the thing and started kicking his legs back and forth. After a few minutes of twiddling our thumbs Elaina walked in with the blood pressure machine.

"Ready Louis?"

"Yeah," Louis said, "but I hate these things. They get all tight and hurt my arm."

"Don't worry it will be over in a moment," she laughed.

She slipped the blood pressure cup onto Louis' arm and started the machine. Louis tensed slightly as the cup began to tighten, but soon relaxed. Mostly because I held his hand, though. The machine beeped, a moment later, and Elaina read it to Louis and I.

"134 over 91," she said, "someone's nervous."

Yeah, she knows Louis a little too much. Let's just say we've had our fair amount of injuries and, by now, she knows that Louis' blood pressure is always spot on, unless he's nervous.

"I can't help but be a little nervous," Louis muttered, "for all I know I could be dying."

"I highly doubt that," she laughed, "you look far too healthy to be dying."

"Doesn't help in the slightest," Louis smiled, "but thanks for trying."

"You are most welcome superstar," she said.

We were interrupted by a knock on the door. It opened, revealing Dr. Johanssen.

"Mind if I interrupt the party?" She asked.

"Sorry Lilly," Elaina mumbled, "these boys are just so darn distracting."

"Don't I know it," she smiled.

Elaina swiftly left the room. Leaving only Dr. Johanssen, Louis, and I. She sat on a stool in the room and put the chart down.

Louis' POV

"So," she said, "what seems to be the problem, Louis?"

"Well," I said, "every month for about a week and a half I get really bad abdominal pain, I start feeling really tired, and I have a ton of migraines."

"I see," Dr. Johanssen said, writing everything down carefully, "are there any other symptoms?"

"No!" I said quickly. Crap! She's gonna know I'm lying.

"Tell me the truth Louis," she sighed.

"I, um, I," I looked at Harry and then at the ground. Harry seemed to understand. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled his phone out.

"I have to go," he said, "phone call."

He walked out of the room before I had the chance to call him a liar. I looked at Dr. Johanssen who gave me a knowing look.

"We're alone now Lou," she said, "feel like telling the whole truth yet?"

"Fine," I grumbled, "but it makes me sound like a girl on her period."

"That's okay," she said, "I need to know your symptoms otherwise I might misdiagnose you."

I took a deep breath, "okay. During that week and a half I feel like really hungry and sometimes there are certain foods that I, well, crave. Plus my nipples get really sore. And I feel really emotional, like, I do my best to keep the boys from noticing and it works well, but there are slips where they notice. But, yeah I just get on some sort of emotional rollercoaster. There, I said it and now I sound like a girl."

"I must admit Louis, all of those symptoms definitely add up to pms," she frowned, "I want to run an ultrasound and check something."

"What do you want to check?" I asked, worried. Was I dying?

"I want to check and then I will tell you. I'm going to go get Elaina who will take you into the room for an ultrasound. You'll have to put a gown on."

"Okay," I nodded.

I waited, anxiously, until Elaina entered the room and led me into the room where I would have my ultrasound. I frowned at that thought. Wasn't an ultrasound what pregnant women have? This situation is just weird, especially the way Dr. Johanssen was acting. It's like she seriously thought there was a chance I was on my period. But that's not possible, is it? No! It is most definitely not possible. I mean, I'm a guy. I was snapped out of my thought by Elaina waving a gown in front of me. I grabbed it and she left the room. Changing quickly I laid down on the bed and waited for the doctor.

"Knock knock," Dr, Johanssen said, "are you ready, Louis?"

"No," I muttered, "but I don't think I ever will be, so may as well do it now."

She laughed at my comment and grabbed a tube of who knows what. She lifted my gown up leaving my boxers exposed and my cheeks blushing. She squeezed some of the stuff, it looked like gel, onto my abdomen and I shuddered. Damn, that was cold.

"It's a bit cold, sorry," she looked sympathetic.

"A little late, don't you think?" I asked.

She shrugged, "better late then never."

I let a quiet laughed escape my lips and she grabbed some sort of stick and waved it over my abdomen. Images appeared, although I had no idea what the hell any of them were. She crept a little lower on my abdomen and gasped. She double checked, then triple checked, but apparently came to the same result.

"What is it!?" I asked, terrified, "am I dying?"

"Not at all Louis," she said, "but tell me, how much do you know about the female reproductive system?"

"Well, I know there are ovaries and a uterus in the female reproductive system, but that's about it," I said, "why? What's that on the screen?"

"That, Louis," she frowned, "is a fully functioning female reproductive system."

**Authors Note**

**I apologize if you don't like where I'm going with the story, but I like it so I'm going to continue. If you don't like it please stop reading, but don't post a hateful comment. Anyway thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy! Bye jellybean's.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Louis' POV

"That, Louis," she frowned, "is a fully functioning female reproductive system."

My eyes went wide. Surely, she was kidding. I mean, how could she be serious? I AM A DUDE! I have a penis! There is no way she found a female reproductive system inside of me. Although, Louis, it does explain all of those symptoms. No! I refuse to believe this. I'm a guy and guys do not have female parts. She must be on drugs. But. Dr. Johanssen is a great doctor. She's never been wrong before. Well, there is a first time for everything. I guess, but. But what!? What if she's right?

"Louis?" She asked, shaking me gently.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want me to point out the 'parts'?" She asked.

I nodded, "yes please."

"Okay," she said, "this is the uterus."

I nodded for her to continue.

"These are the ovaries," she said pointing at the screen, "and these are the fallopian tubes. Now if you look here this is the cervix. Normally below the cervix you would find the vagina, but in your case the cervix stops right where the opening of the vagina should be. As you should hopefully be able to see the walls are lined with a lick layer of blood. It looks as though you are ready to start a rather heavy period. The last few months have probably been in preparation for this month."

"W-where i-is the blood g-going to go?" I stammered.

She sighed, "that's the problem. The blood has no where to go. It would be stuck at the bottom of the cervix and that poses a number of problems. I'm not an expert with these things Louis, but I know you need to get the blood out of there quick. I'm going to go and make a phone call to a friend of mine, Dr. Mcall. She's a specialist with these sort of things. While I make the phone call, you may wait in the waiting room but don't leave. I imagine she'll want you to go and see her as soon as we get off the phone."

"Y-yes m-ma'am," I mumbled, a tear running down my cheek. Gosh, I'm a freak.

"Louis," Dr. Johanssen smiled, "you aren't a freak. Things happen in the uterus sometimes. It's just one of those times. Trust me you aren't the only guy in the world to go through this. You may be one of the few, but certainly not the only one."

"Thanks Dr. Johanssen," I managed a weak smile.

"Of course," she smiled, "now I'm going to go make this call. Here are some tissues to clean yourself up. Then you may get dressed and go into the waiting room."

I nodded and got cleaned up and dressed quickly. Gosh, this sucks! I walked out into the waiting room. All I could think about was how much Harry would hate me if he found out. Oh no! What am I going to tell Harry? I am so screwed. Speaking of Harry, he was sitting in one of the chairs and he smiled as I sat down next to him. His smile faded quickly when he noticed the expression on my face.

"What's wrong love?" He asked, worriedly.

"Dr. Johanssen is calling a specialist. We'll probably have to go there as soon as she gets off the phone."

"Louis," Harry's eyes were tearing up, "please tell me the truth. Are you dying?"

"I wish I was Harry, but no I'm not dying," I muttered.

"Why would you wish you were dying?" He gasped, "What's wrong boobear?"

"I can't tell you around all these people," I mumbled, "I'll tell you on the way to the specialist."

"Okay," Harry agreed, "so long as you tell me."

Just then Dr. Johanssen walked into the room. She held out a piece of paper and I took it from her, my hands shaking.

"Dr. Mcall is waiting for you," she said, "that's the address. It's about a 45 minute drive, but it's crucial that you go. I expect to be kept in the loop about what's happening Louis."

"Of course," Harry said.

We thanked her again and walked out to the car. We got in and Harry started to drive, much to my displeasure. I began twiddling my thumbs, in hopes that Harry would forget about the topic. I really didn't want to tell his I was some sort of freak with girl and guy parts. Sadly, I didn't have much luck today as Harry turned to me and started asking questions.

"Okay," I sighed, "Dr. Johanssen gave me an ultrasound and she found something a bit...unexpected."

"Oh no," Harry said, "you don't have cancer do you Lou?"

"No Harry," I said, "I told you I'm not dying. Now, you have to understand that what I am about to say is going to sound crazy. You most likely will laugh and call me an idiot, but I guarantee you everything I am about to say is the complete truth. If I have to I will call Dr. Johanssen and have her tell you too. I also understand that you might hate me after this. You might find me disgusting and you may never want to be around me again, but please, if that is the case at least drive me to Dr. Mcall's. Then you can leave and we don't ever have to talk again. I'll even move out of the flat if you want."

"Louis," he sighed, "nothing you could ever tell me could make me hate you. I love you more than anything and nothing could change that. Now, what did Dr. Johanssen find on the ultrasound?"

I took a deep breath and said it.

"She found a fully functioning female reproductive system."

I watched Harry's eyes widen and his mouth didn't move. Oh gosh, what have I done?

Harry's POV

Louis had a female reproductive system? A fully functioning one at that? I'm sure my eyes widened and I was left speechless. I looked at Louis and realized how pale he had gotten. I should probably say something.

"Are you for real?" I asked and then mentally slapped myself. Of course he is serious you idiot!

"Y-y-yeah," he stuttered.

I smiled at him, "that's amazing Lou!"

"Are you s-serious?" He asked, eyes wider than mine.

"Yes!" I smiled, "Louis God has blessed you with the opportunity to have children. This is so incredible!"

"I'm so glad you feel this way. I thought you would hate me," he smiled.

"Never! Now why do we have to go to a specialist?" I asked.

Louis made a face, "because I. erm, am on my period and the blood has no where to go but the bottom of the cervix."

"Oh," I said, "I see. Well, we'd better get there fast then."

Louis started laughing as I hit the gas pedal, hard. I slowed back down to the legal limit a minute later. About fifteen minutes after that we arrived at Dr. Mcall's. We walked in and smiled, seeing it was empty. It was a very small building, I assume not many people have this case. I walked up to the counter with Louis.

"Hello dears," an older nurse smiled, "what can I do for you?"

"I'm Louis Tomlinson," Louis smiled, "Dr. Johanssen called and told me Dr. Mcall wanted to see me right away."

"Right you are."

We both turned to see a very pretty middle aged woman. She was about my height with long blonde hair pulled up into a messy bun. She radiated kindness and I could tell Louis was comfortable with her already.

"Follow me Louis," she smiled, "is Harry coming with you also?"

"Yes," Louis said, "but how do you know Harry's name?"

"I have two teenage daughters who are in love with Larry Stylinson," she laughed, as did we.

We followed her back into an exam room and she shut the door behind us. Louis hopped up on the patient thingy, I still don't know what it is called. I sat in the chair and Dr. Mcall sat on a spinny stool.

"So Louis," she started, "I see from your file that you appear to be on your period, but the blood has nowhere to go once reaching the bottom of the cervix. Is that correct?"

"Yes ma'am," Louis said, blushing.

"Well, that's very common in cases like your. Even though these cases are rare. There is really only one thing I can do and most men are against it. It also requires an emergency surgery," she said.

"And what is this option?" Louis asked, looking nervous.

"Basically I make a slit in the skin behind the penis and attach the cervix to it. Basically I create a vagina, which isn't that complicated of a process because, form the looks of your ultrasound, your internal body is already trying to do that."

"It is?" Louis gasped.

"Yes," she said, "if you look right here you can see the clitoris. All I would have to do is take a few layers of skin out and give you some medication, in shot forms, to make sure new skin doesn't grow over it and to keep the vagina open. It won't be too hard though, since your body is trying extremely hard to make one on it's own. I must say, it's doing an excellent job. Are you against the option?"

" Not at all," Louis said, "I mean I already have the internal plumbing. I may as well have the external plumbing too."

"That's an excellent way to look at it," she smiled.

"I have a question," I said, raising my hand.

"Yes, Harry?" She laughed.

"If we had sex, like in that hole, could he get pregnant and have baby?" I blushed.

"Yes he could," she said.

"I could?" Louis said, eyes glazed.

"Yes Louis you could," Dr. Mcall repeated.

"That's amazing," Louis smiled.

I grabbed his hand, "we could have a family someday. Our own family."

"Sounds perfect," he mumbled, pecking me softly on the lips.

"Alright gentlemen," Dr. Mcall said, "seeing as it is considered 'emergency' surgery I'm going to take you back and have you change and start an iv. After that if you have anyone you want here for the surgery I suggest you call the then."

I looked at Louis and he shook his head, "I just want Harry for now."

I smiled. He only wanted me. Out of all the people in the world he only wanted me. And I only wanted him too.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry's POV  
"I HATE THIS! I HATE THIS FUCKING THING! I'M A DUDE. WHY THE FUCK DID YOU LET THEM DO THIS TO ME, STYLES!?"  
Needless to say, Louis wasn't happy. He had been perfectly fine before the operation and even for awhile after, but as soon as he got up to take a wee and, you know, saw what the operation had done he lost it. He had been screaming at me for the last three hours and he was screaming at Dr. Mcall and all the nurses for two hours prior to that. I gripped Louis' hand tightly to keep him from ripping his iv out, again.  
"Louis, love," I frowned, "you knew what was going to happen. Why are you so upset?"  
Louis calmed down as I ran a hand through his hair. He started sniffling and a moment later tears were coming out of his eyes.  
"B-because," he sniffled, "it's real now. It was easy to say yes when I was told that it was the only option, but now I feel so disgusting. I'm just some freak. What if the fans found out? They'd hate me."  
"Louis," I sighed, "true fans would never hate you, no matter what. But don't worry, if you don't want them to know they don't have to. This can be our little secret. We don't even have to tell the other boys, but we might want to tell your mum."  
"T-thank you Haz," he smiled weakly, "I think that's a great idea."  
"Do you want me to call your mum and see if she'll come visit once we get back to our flat?" I asked.  
"Sound wonderful," Louis smiled, "Ask if she can leave my sister with their dad, though."  
"'Course Lou," I smiled, "do you want me to call in here?"  
"Yes please," Louis said, sounding exactly like a five year old.

I nodded and brought out my cell phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Jay," I said.  
"Can you put her on speakers Harry?" Louis asked.  
I nodded and pressed the speakerphone.  
"Harry?"  
"Yeah. Sorry I got distracted."  
"Not that I don't love hearing your voice, but why are you calling?" She asked.  
"Well, Louis is in the hospital and-"  
"Louis' in the hospital!? Is he okay? Is he dying?" She cried.  
"I'm not dying mum," Louis sighed, "just recovering from an operation that you should know about."  
"Alright sweety," she said, "go on and tell me."  
"I think it should be said in person," Louis said.  
"Is it serious?" She asked, worried.  
"Not exactly mum. It's just a little strange," Louis frowned.  
I held his hand tighter. Jay agreed to come the following weekend, the day after Louis was being released from the hospital. I looked at Louis, who had a mixture a worry and contentment on his face. As I watched, his face screwed up in pain and he placed a hand on his lower abdomen.  
"Are you okay?" I asked, worried, "should I call the nurse?"  
"No I just, I don't know how girls handle cramps," he sighed, "I'll never underestimate how tough a woman is again."  
"If you want I can probably get you something for the pain," I said.  
"I think I just want to sleep," he said, "but thank you love."  
I smiled, "anytime Lou. Now get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning."  
"Are you going home?" He frowned.  
"Yes, but just for the night. I'm going to have a shower and get a change of clothes for you and I," I said, kissing his forehead, "I love you. Goodnight."  
"Goodnight love," he smiled, "see you in the morning."  
I nodded and turned the lights out. I drove home and walked into the flat, barely making it onto the bed before falling asleep. The next morning I woke up, showered, and got dressed. I ate a bowl of cereal, while packing clothes for Louis and I. There was a couch in Louis' room that Dr. Mcall said I could stay on. I grabbed my suitcase and got back into the car, driving to a local store. Walking in I blushed as I got towards the aisle I was looking for. Feminine products. Dr. Mcall had informed me that the hospital pads were extremely uncomfortable and that Louis would probably be a lot more comfortable with some store bought ones. I walked down the aisle and immediately I was confused. Thin ones, thick ones, plain ones, colorful ones, and overnight ones. Which ones did he need?  
"Need a hand?"  
I looked over and saw a girl, about 15 by my guess, looking at me with a smirk on her face.  
I blushed redder, "yes please."  
"I'm Hilary," she laughed, holding out her hand.

I shook her hand gratefully, "I'm Harry. Thank you for not screaming."  
"You're lucky my best friend isn't here. She's obsessed with you guys. I like you, but I'm more into the oldies," she smiled, "now, how heavy is your friends flow?"  
"E-excuse m-me?" I stammered.  
"You know," she smirked, enjoying torturing me, "how much blood is coming out of her-"  
"Okay that's enough!" I exclaimed, "and for the record it's her first period. The doctor told her it was really heavy."  
"Then you'll want these," she said, handing me a package of rather thick pads.  
"Does she need ones for night time too?" I asked.  
"Yes. These are great. There the ones I use," she smiled, handing me a package of even thicker pads.  
"Thank you so much Hilary," I smiled, "do I get one of each or should I get two?"  
"Well," she said, "that depends how often you want to come shopping."  
I answered by grabbing another package of each. She giggled in response.  
"You are such a guy," she laughed, "by the way who exactly is this for? According to my friend your only sister is older and I'm pretty sure she has already started her period."  
"I'm shopping for a friends little sister, but he had to work and she's home alone, so I offered to come seeing as she is almost my little sister too," I said, nervously.  
"That's really sweet of you," she smiled.  
"Thanks," I said.  
We walked over to the cash register. She went first seeing as she only had an energy drink. After I went I smiled and offered to buy her a cup of coffee or tea.  
"I'd love that," she smiled.  
We had a wonderful conversation over our coffee. We talked about her school projects, turns out she is 16, and about my life as a 'celebrity' although I don't really like to use that word.  
After awhile she looked at her phone and gasped, "oh my goodness I'm late for school. Thank you so much for the coffee and our little chat. I really enjoyed it."  
"As did I," I smiled, "I hope you don't mind, but I'd love to talk to you again sometime."  
Her face lit up and she nodded. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, scribbling her name and number on it. She handed it to me with a smile.  
"Text me anytime before 8 or after ," she said, "thank you again."  
"I'm the one who should be thanking you," I laughed.  
I walked out the door with her and walker her to her car. I gave her a peck on the cheek and a smile before she got in the car and drove away. I walked over to my car and began driving to the hospital. This was a great morning. I got Louis' pads and I made a new friend.  
I pulled up to the hospital. Grabbing one of each of the pad packages I walked into the hospital. Of course, a minute later I had to go back out to grab the suitcase. I'm just a genius, what can I say. I walked up to Louis' room, luckily it was a small and private hospital, and walked inside. Louis was sitting up on his bed watching cartoons. I laughed as I saw Tom and Jerry. Louis turned his head and smiled when he saw me.  
"Morning love," I smiled.  
"Morning Haz," he smiled in return.  
I set the suitcase on the floor and the bag with the pad packages on the couch. I ripped open the daytime package and tossed a pad at Louis, who caught it quickly. He looked at it with a question mark on his face.  
"What's this?"  
"You have four sisters and you don't know what that is?" I laughed.  
He shook his head.  
"That's a pad," I explained, "Dr. Mcall said that store bought ones are a lot more comfortable then the ones in the hospital so I bought you a package."  
"Why do you have two packages and how did you know what to buy?" He asked.  
"The other package is for nighttime and I met a really nice girl, Hilary," I said.  
"You don't like her do you?" Louis asked, eyes gleaming.  
"Louis I'm gay," I laughed, "I like her in a friend sort of way. Besides she's only 16. Plus I love you."  
He replied by standing up, wincing slightly at the lower region pain, and kissed me softly.  
"I'm going to go change this pad," he said, "because Mcall is right. The hospital ones suck!"  
I laughed as I watched Louis slowly waddle, yes waddle he was still in pain, and I only had one thought on my mind. How did I ever manage to deserve a guy as amazing as Louis?


	14. Chapter 14

Louis' POV

"I don't think I can do this Haz," I said, pacing.

"Love I know it's hard, but she needs to know and you need to rest," Harry sighed.

"I'm fine," I said, only to wince as pain rocketed through my, erm, lower region as well as my abdomen.

"You don't seem fine," Harry frowned, "come lay on the couch with me and I'll rub your stomach. How many more days do you have on your, um, period?"

"Tomorrow should be the last," I smiled.

"Then why are you still cramping?" He asked, "Gemma was usually done cramping after the 4th or 5th day."

I gave him a look and he quickly added, "I only know because she stopped complaining after then."

I laughed and laid on the couch, my head in his lap. He placed his hand on my lower abdomen and begin to massage the skin. It felt so good!

"Thank you so much," I purred, "this feels amazing. As for your question, Dr. Mcall told me that some people have cramps their entire period. It just depends on the person. I guess I'm one of those people."

"Aw baby," he sighed, "I'm sorry. How are you feeling in the lower region?"

"It's better, but it still hurts," I said.

"I wish I could kiss it and make it better," Harry said, winking at me.

"Harry!" I gasped, then laughed a little.

"Don't worry," I smirked, "you'll have plenty of time for that when I'm healed."

"I look forward to it," Harry said.

Harry continued to rub my stomach, but suddenly I remembered something.

"Harry, I have to go change my pad," I blushed. I'm still not used to saying that.

"Of course love."

We got up and I walked into the bathroom. I could hear the doorbell ringing. I grabbed a pad from under my sink and sat down on the toilet. I changed the pad, trying my best not to look at all the blood, and pulled my pants back up. I went back into the living room and saw my mum and Harry talking on the couch. I smiled and ran over to her, enveloping her in a hug.

"Mum!" I exclaimed, kissing her cheek.

"Louis!" My mum mimicked.

"Meany," I mumbled, sticking my tongue out at her.

"Oh don't be that way," she laughed, "now, what's this I hear about an operation? Harry told me they found something strange in your ultrasound?"

"Yeah," I sighed, "it's really, really, strange."

"Well, I have time," she laughed, "so, go on and tell me."

"Okay," I said, nervously, "well I was handing strange symptoms; fatigue, cramping in my lower abdomen, increased hunger or food cravings, and migraines, but only during about a week and a half out of every month. Dr. Johanssen told me she wanted to check something so she did an ultrasound and she discovered...afullyfuctioningfemalereproductivesys tem."

"Pardon?" She asked.

"Harry you tell her," I mumbled, "I can't say it again."

"Well, Jay, what she found is a fully functioning female reproductive system," he said.

"Really?" She asked, not looking at all surprised.

"Y-yeah," I stuttered.

"Jay," Harry smiled, "you already knew that didn't you?"

"Yes I did," she sighed, "when Louis was 12 he started having pain like that so his doctor at the time did an ultrasound. She found the same thing, but told me and not Louis. I kept trying to find the right time to tell him, but it just never came. She also explained the operation, but she told me she didn't think you would be ready to start your period anytime soon."

"Why did it take me 9 years to start?" I asked, not really bothered that my mum didn't tell me about it.

"The doctor said that it could take awhile because, although you have female hormones, you have male ones too. Therefore it could take a little longer for the female ones to kick in and start your period," she explained.

"Oh," I said.

"You don't seem that upset that I didn't tell you," she smiled.

"Would you like me to be?" I smirked.

"No, I'm just surprised," she said.

"I'm just trying to stay positive," I said, "I already had a five hour meltdown at the hospital. I don't really want to have another one."

She smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you," she beamed, "you're taking this so well."

"He really is Jay," Harry said, "other than that one meltdown he's been such a trooper."

"What about you Harry," Jay said, "how do you feel about the discovery?"

"I feel amazing. It's just incredible that he has the opportunity to have children. I'm just so happy that we have the chance to have a family together," Harry smiled.

"You really feel that way?" I asked, tears in my eyes.

"Absolutely," Harry said, pulling me in for a sweet kiss.

We pulled away and I saw tears in my mum's eyes. I kissed her cheek and gave her a long hug. When I looked at her, though, her face suddenly changed. She looked a little torn, almost conflicted. I frowned. I didn't want her to be upset.

"Mum," I asked, "what's wrong?"

She sighed and said,

"What do you plan on telling the boys?"


	15. Chapter 15

Louis' POV

"What are you going to tell the boys?"

I froze. What was I going to tell the boys? Surely I couldn't tell them the truth. They'd think I was a freak, wouldn't they? Then again we are best friends- wait scratch that. We're brothers. I guess I should tell them. They have a right to know. I think they do anyway. Maybe they don't, but if I don't tell them I'll have to hide the pads and the pms. Oh gosh. They're already questioning where Harry and I were last week. Oh gosh, what do I do?

"Louis?"

"What?" I asked.

Mum laughed, "what are you going to tell the boys? You have to start your tour in America next week. I believe you leave next Wednesday, correct?"

"Yeah," I sighed, "I don't know what to tell them mum. It's like I want to tell them the truth, but they would hate me."

"Lou they'd never hate you," Harry said, "you're their brother."

"I agree with Harry," my mum smiled, "and I think they should know so they aren't worrying."

"They already are, Jay," Harry said.

"How so?" She asked.

"They were calling all last week wanting to know what was up with Louis. I'm amazed none of them have come to our flat yet," Harry explained.

"I see," she sighed, "and what do you plan on doing Louis?"

"I guess," I mumbled, "I'm going to tell the boys."

***Tuesday Night***

Harry's POV

"Harry pass me the crisps," Niall said, reaching for the bowl of crisps.

"Niall you've already had 5 handfuls," Liam laughed.

Niall, who was sitting right next to Liam, stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend, "but I'm still hungry!"

The argument continued, but I turned it out. The boys were spending the night with Louis and I since tomorrow we have to leave for America. Tonight was the night Louis was planning on telling them about the operation. Jay left yesterday, saying that we needed to be alone with the guys when we told them. Yeah, Louis said it was 'we' who were telling them and not just him. Gosh, I love him!

"So," Louis looked at me and I nodded, the sign for him to continue, "I know you guys are probably wondering where Harry and I were last week and I'm ready to talk."

Immediately all eyes were on Louis. He backed up a little and I pulled him down onto the chair I was sitting on and into my lap. He adjusted to where we were both comfortable and I put my arms around him. I could feel his body relax and I know he was happy that I was there to help and support him.

"Okay," Louis sighed, "where do I start?"

"I suggest you start at the beginning love," I smiled.

"Right. Well, as you know I was having some lower abdominal pain amongst other symptoms. Well, I went to the doctor and they found something really strange. After I was sent to a private hospital where Dr. Mcall, a specialist, performed emergency surgery. I was in the hospital for most of last week," Louis explained.

"What did they find?" Liam asked, frowning, "Are you dying? Were they able to fix the problem? It wasn't cancer, was it? Are you going to be o-"

"Liam," Louis laughed, "I'm fine. I'm not dying and no they did not find cancer in the ultrasound. What they did find, though, is even more shocking."

"Please tell us," Niall pleaded.

"They found a fully functioning female reproductive system and I was about to start my, uh, period. The blood, however, had nowhere to go but the bottom of the cervix. My body was trying to form a, well, vagina. Dr. Mcall just helped it alone by forming a slit. My body pretty much took over after that and created the vagina. It looks completely normal now and I feel so much better seeing as I had my period," Louis blushed.

Everyone was silent. I squeezed Louis' hand for support, but he didn't squeeze back. I assume he was too nervous about what our friends reactions were going to be. Finally the silence was broken, but not in a good way. Niall was the first to begin laughing, but Liam and Zayn quickly joined in.

"That, that's, a good one mate," Zayn laughed, "you almost had me for a second."

"Yeah," Niall agreed, "that's the funniest thing I ever heard."

"Nice try Lou," Liam laughed, "but do you know how weird that would be if you seriously had a...vagina!"

With that a whole new wave of laughter washed over the three boys. I pulled Louis closer, but he pushed away from me. I could see tears streaming down his face as he ran off to his room. I looked at the three boys, who were now staring wide eyed at me, with a glare. How dare they! Louis was so worried about this and they decide to laugh and take it as a joke. And Liam! He had to go saying how 'weird' it would be. Louis already felt like a freak! My poor baby.

"What just happened?" Niall asked, confused.

"I'll tell you what happened," I growled, "Louis has been freaking out about how to tell you that. Then he tells you and you arseholes act like it's a joke and say it would be weird, when he already feels like a freak! Seriously what the fuck is wrong with you three! I could just strangle you three."

The three boys paled visibly. Good, serves them right for hurting Louis. After a minute Liam spoke up.

"H-he was telling the truth?" Liam gasped.

"Yes!" I sneered, "Would you like me to have Louis pull his pants and boxers down and fucking show you!?"

"N-no," Niall frowned, "w-we just thought-"

"That it wasn't p-possible," Zayn finished.

"We thought it was a joke, Haz," Liam said, "we're so sorry."

"I'm not the one you owe the apology to," I sighed.

"You're right," Liam agreed, "come one boys we have to talk to Louis."

I followed the boys to Louis' room. They knocked, but received no answer. I hadn't expected him to, so I carefully opened the door and walked inside, leaving the boys in the hallway. Louis was laying on his bed, curled up in fetal position. If it weren't for the fact that his eyes were red and puffy from crying and new tears streaming down his cheeks I would have said he looked adorable.

"Lou," I mumbled.

"P-please h-hold me," he said, quietly.

I smiled slightly and laid down next to him. I wrapped my arms around him and he rolled over so he was crying into my chest. I rubbed circles into his back and kissed the top of his head. He was so obviously hurting and I couldn't stand it. I just wanted to strangle Liam, Zayn, and Niall. Right now, though, the only one who mattered was Louis.

"I'm such a freak!" He cried.

"Louis you are not a freak," I said, "you're perfect in every way. You're beautiful and you have the most amazing heart. You're wonderful with kids and I can't wait to have kids with you someday. I know you'll be the most amazing dad. The fact that you have the ability to have children doesn't make you a freak. It makes you even more perfect. The boys were just in shock and they would love to come in here and apologize."

"That's not true, but o-okay. They can come in," Louis sniffled. I didn't bother correcting him. I had said it once and I knew deep down Louis believed it.

I got off the bed and went to where the boys were standing, "come on in."

"Hey Louis," Liam mumbled, "I'm really sorry, we all are. We thought you were joking."

"Yeah," Zayn said, "we don't care if you have the option to have kids. That's great for you and Harry and we love you no matter what."

"Really?" Louis smiled.

"Really," Niall said, "it's actually pretty cool. I mean I wish Liam and I had what you and Harry have. You have the opportunity to have kids-your own kids."

"I completely agree, Ni," Liam smiled, putting an arm around his boyfriend.

"Thank you guys. Thank you so much," Louis said, happy tears in his eyes.

"Anytime," I laughed, "now I want to finish our video games and I think you need to finish packing, Mr. Last Minute."

"Oh yeah," Louis said, "I actually have everything packed, except for one thing."

"And what might that be?" Niall asked.

"Um, well, my, um, pads," Louis blushed.

"You know I've been meaning to ask you," Zayn said, "how do you get those things attached to your boxers?"

"I have to wear underwear for about a week and a half because of the discharge and blood. That reminds me I need to pack that too," Louis said.

We all laughed and left Louis to his pack, after I gave him a passionate kiss of course. Tonight was a good night. Now on to America.


	16. Chapter 16

Louis' POV

"I'm hungry," Niall whined.

"We're going to eat in a few minutes, just be patient," Liam smiled, squeezing Niall's hand.

I laughed watching the sweet couple. We had been in America for about 3 and a half weeks. It was currently July 1st and, sadly, it was almost that time of the month. I winced as a particularly painful cramp hit. Gosh I hate pms... and my period. That still sounds weird. I looked over at Harry, who I was sitting next to, to see what he was doing. He was texting his friend, Hilary, who I had met via Skype a few weeks ago. She was funny and very sweet. She actually gave me her number and I've been texting her for a few weeks. I frowned as another cramp hit. I feel so stupid for ever telling my sisters to 'suck it up'.

"Harry," I said, "could you move over a bit, please. I need some medicine." I whispered the last part not wanting Lou or Paul to hear.

"Sure boobear," Harry smiled.

I got up and scooted past him, walking over to my bunk. I had a bottle of pamprin in my pillowcase. It probably wasn't the best place to hide my pills, but it just seemed like a good idea. I took 2 pills from the bottle and stuffed it back into the pillow case. I clamped my hand around the pills, to keep anyone from seeing, and walked over to the fridge to get a bottle of water. I noticed Lou looking at me and I prayed she wouldn't ask any questions, but of course my luck always sucks.

"What are those pills you're taking?" Lou asked.

"Um, they're nothing," I mumbled.

"If they're nothing then I assume you'll let me see," she raised her eyebrows.

I looked at Harry for help. "Lou they aren't anything important. Why do you feel the need to see them? I don't mean that in a rude way I'm just curious."

"I just want to make sure he isn't taking anything dangerous," Lou said.

"Lou they aren't dangerous," I said, "they aren't even prescription. They're Tylenol."

"I don't doubt you, but I would still like to see them," she sighed.

"Fine," I muttered.

I walked over to where Lou, Lux, and Paul were sitting and showed Lou the pills, quickly closing my fist around them again. I looked at Lou and frowned at her expression. She had a look of confusion on her face and I really didn't want to know what she was thinking. Of course she told me anyway.

"Louis," she frowned, "those don't look like Tylenol. In fact they look exactly like the pills I take when I'm on my period. Pamprin, that's what they're called. They look like pamprin."

"Why would I take pamprin?" I laughed, nervously, "I'm a guy."

"That's what I'm wondering," Paul said.

I winced. Cramps suck!

"Louis what's wrong with you abdomen?" Lou asked and I realized that I had my hand on my lower abdomen.

"Nothing I was just resting my hand there," I mumbled, walking towards the fridge. I took out a bottle of water and swallowed the pills, excited for the relief that would soon follow.

"You know," Lou said, "if you're experiencing a cramping sensation you should take Tylenol. Pamprin isn't designed for men and it's designed for women with pms or on their period."

"Exactly Louis," Paul agreed, "that really isn't a good thing to do. In fact I would prefer if you would give me the rest of the pills so you don't do any damage taking them."

"I would do that," I said, "but they aren't pamprin. They're Tylenol. They just look a little different. I guess in America they make them look different."

Paul looked convinced, but Lou didn't. I sighed, I'm going to have some serious explaining to do later.

"I'm sorry for assuming they were pamprin," Paul said, "that was stupid. I mean you're a guy. Anyway it's time we got off the bus and got ready for the concert."

We all smiled and filed off the bus. Time for the concert!

(I'm skipping the concert because I want to get to later that night.)

I climbed onto the bus with the other boys. I squirmed slightly. During the concert my period had decided to make it's oh-so glorious arrival. Note the sarcasm. I walked over to my suitcase and pulled out a pad. Slipping it into my pocket, along with some underwear since it had been soaked, I slipped into the bathroom. I changed my underwear and put the pad on quickly. After I put the soiled underwear into my dirty clothes bag. I turned to see Lou looking at me with a shocked expression. Oh no, I groaned. She saw.

"Louis," she said, "how about we go for a walk and talk?"

"Um, sure," I said, "Harry do you want to come?"

"Sure," Harry smiled, and I mentally thanked him.

"Are you sure you want him to go?" Lou asked.

"He already knows," I said, "all the boys do."

Lou nodded and we followed her of the bus, my hand in Harry's. We walked for awhile in silence, but finally Lou just had to ask.

"Alright," Lou said, "I'm having a real hard time comprehending what I saw, but with everything I've seen today I'm really confused with the conclusion."

"And what did you see?" Harry asked, "Oh, and where's Lux?"

"Lux is with Liam, Niall, and Zayn," Lou smiled, "as for what I saw today, well, first you were taking pamprin because of cramping. Next you're taking a pad and underwear to the bathroom. Finally you put a pair of bloody underwear in your dirty clothes bag."

"You saw all that?" I blushed.

"Yes I did," she nodded.

"Okay," I sighed, "here goes."

I told her everything. From the doctor finding a fully functioning female reproductive system to the surgery and me being on my, erm, period. She stared at me in shock and I felt Harry squeeze my hand. I waited for her to begin laughing like the boys, but it never came. She just stared at me and finally pulled me into a hug.

"Oh Louis," she said, "that's such an incredible discovery. You've been blessed with a gift. You and Harry must be so happy to know that you can have kids one day. Congratulations!"

"You mean you don't think I'm a freak," I smiled.

"Of course not hun," she laughed, "I think that's amazing. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Lou," I smiled.

"Yeah and thanks for not thinking it was a joke," Harry agreed.

"Why would I think you would joke about something so important?" She asked.

"It's just that, at first, Liam, Niall, and Zayn thought I was joking and it hurt pretty bad," I said.

"Oh," Lou said, "well I'm a little more mature than the boys. Don't tell them I said that."

"Of course not Lou," Harry laughed.

After talking for a few more minutes we decided to head back to the bus. I was so glad Lou didn't think I was a freak. She was aactually happy for Harry and I. Tonight went a lot better than I had assumed it would. We had a great concert and Lou now knew the truth. We climbed onto the bus and changed for bed. We all hopped into our bunks, except for Lou who had a bed with Lux, and drifted off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry's POV

1 week Later

"Harry, Louis wake up we're at the hotel!" Niall, all but shouted.

I groaned and climbed out of my bunk. I could see Louis climbing out of his and, noting that he was shirtless, I sent a wink his way. He smirked and grabbed a pair of clothes before disappearing into the bathroom. I grabbed my clothes and changed in the middle of the bus. Hey, what did I have to hide? Ha. After Louis came out of the bathroom we both grabbed our suitcases and walked out of the bus hand-in-hand.

"Whoa," I exclaimed, noting how dark it was, "what time is it?"

Liam checked his watch and said, "3 am."

"What time did you think it was?" Zayn chuckled.

"Morning," I muttered.

"Technically it is morning," Liam smirked.

"You know what I mean Payne," I groaned and Niall, Liam, and Zayn laughed.

"Come on boys," Paul said, stepping out of the bus. We nodded and followed him into the hotel.

It turned out that Louis and I were sharing a room as were Niall and Liam. Zayn had his own room. I definitely wasn't complaining. I followed Louis into the room and looked at the two beds. Louis looked at me and smirked. We were definitely sharing a bed tonight. I dumped my suitcase next to my bed and Louis did the same.

"Hey Lou?" I asked, stripping down to my boxers.

"Yeah Haz?"

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

Louis smiled, "as long as we get to cuddle."

I laughed and crawled into Louis' bed, snuggling into him. Louis turned on the TV and browsed the channels for a movie. The only movie we could find was You Again, but it was cool. It was a pretty good movie and I was more focused on cuddling with my wonderful boyfriend. Halfway through the movie I turned to face Louis and I chuckled, seeing that he had turned to face me also. I changed my position so that I was sitting in front of him and leaned towards him. He met me half way and our lips collided with a feverish passion. This kiss was so different than other kisses. It was rougher and needier. I don't know how we went from cuddling to have a full out make out session, but here we were. I ran my hands under Louis' shirt feeling his amazing abs, before discarding his shirt on the ground. We were now both in our boxers and our tongues were in a heated battle. Our hands were roaming freely around each other's body. It felt amazing.

"Louis," I moaned loudly.

"I'm ready," Louis panted and I instantly knew what he meant.

"Are you off your period?" I asked, in between our kisses.

"Yes Haz. Now hurry."

I smirked into the kiss and put my hands on his boxers, preparing to go farther than we ever had before. Slipping his boxers off and throwing them onto the floor my eyes widened at his hard penis, but they widened even further when I noticed his wet vagina. I couldn't wait to get into that. Even though I'm gay and the thought of being in any girls pants grossed me out the thought of being in Louis' vagina sounded like the most amazing thing in the world. Despite what most people thought I hadn't lost my virginity. Neither had Louis. Well, things were about to change. He pulled my boxers off and I pushed him down and got on top of him. I don't care what people thought. I was definitely topping tonight.

THE END

(I apologize, but I have never written a sex scene and I don't plan on starting today. Sorry. I am also sorry that the last chapter was short, but I wanted it to be short but sweet. Hope it was okay.I might post a sequel depending what people want. If anyone is interested please comment and tell me. Thank you so much for everyone who has read my story. I apologize if it wasn't up to par, but I can only get better as I keep writing. I hope you have enjoyed it. Bye for now jellybeans.)


End file.
